Mutant Zero: Preludes
by eXit1
Summary: This is where it all begins. an all new-- new mutant Team feat. Matty, Todd, and Michelle Bigalowe COMPLETED!
1. Scapegoats

((The events of this story happen in between season one and season two))  
  
Toronto, Ontario, Can  
October 5th, 20**  
  
The Ole' Irish Pub, was crowded this Tuesday night, sounds of an acoustic band filtered through the dim lights, glasses and bottles chiming through the back drop, voices seemed to make an aura of various sounds one could not distinguish. On stage four forms were silhouetted in the back drop of lighting, as they played an old traditional. Though most of tonight's patrons seemed to be well dressed coming home from work, and wanting to sit back in the atmosphere and push back a few Guinness and speak of the British isles, a table to left seemed less interested in the place. The table like all the tables that spotted the charcoal colored linoleum that filtered back towards the pool tables—was of an oak finish, bottles of American budwiser seemed to crowd over the table, as the four faces leaned+ over discussing something in hushed whispers. None of the four looked very Irish, or at home in this pub. There were three women and one man, the man a dark haired boy, with a dark complexion wearing an orange long sleeved shirt sent his dark green eyes to the woman to his left, a pale skin-toned blond whose lips curved even as his eyes darted towards her. "So is that him Karen?" His rough voice came, barely over the chatting going on around the bar.   
  
"I think so Jeremy, but I can't get a good scent with all the liquor in the air. Too many other scents to contend with." Karen Dross mentioned to the dark haired man. Her lips curled into a smile as her eyes shifted back up to watch the band who was playing on the stage to their left. There was a small group of Irish twenty year olds who were doing a jig dance glasses of alcohol seeming to catch the over head green colored lights. As Karen watched her eyes didn't fall on the four Irish lads who were playing Mandolins, or the flute, nor was her eyes on the red headed boy with the flush face, beating the drums in the back, her attention was on the one very not Irish man, who was playing the acoustic guitar to the left. Covered by the authentically Irish guys who he was playing with. The guitarist's eyes were a deep green, long dark hair was tied back into a ponytail, but a thick wisp of his bangs had got free of the ponytail, streaming down his pale face, curving around the equine features of his face. Features as sharp and as handsome as any Native American one would see, if one would look past the green eyes and pale face. As the final note was played, the short blond guy who was playing the bass guitar took a step forward and said his farewell to the crowd.   
  
"That ye all for enjoying our band, Saint Augustine; come back again we play every Monday and Thursday evening. Thank you." The voice said over the PA's. A hearty round of applause filtered around the club, as the five members walked off into the curtains. Carrying what equipment they could in the first trip which took about four trips actually. The Four at the table watching the whole thing, watched and made some sort of noise every time the Native American guitarist made a return visit. Though they didn't really make very much of a deal about it.  
  
"So, how many Native Americans can there be, well half Native Americans anyways. And this guy looks like our guy." Mentioned the brunette in the halter top whose eyes gave off a stunning glow of pink as she spoke. There was a strange hiss in her voice as well, as though her tongue was always getting in the way. As they looked to the door as it suddenly opened the band had appeared coming into the front door, four of them smiling and congratulating each other on a good show. Though the strange eyes were all still on the Native American guitarist. And even though he clearly wasn't Irish all the patrons gave him the same respect they gave most of their friends.  
  
"What'll it be me lads?" Came the rigid voice of the barkeeper who leaned over the counter as the four band mates took seats on stools and gleamed over the counter, in term each of them asked for the Guinness that they so felt they deserved. "Well let me go get some from the freezer me lads, watch the bar for just a levey, aye? Ha!" Came the old man's voice. Marcus O'Connor had come to Toronto only eight years ago and set up this place for a home away from home. Though he was getting close to fifty years old he was still as energetic as the kids who came here to drink and dance. The blond hair that sat in spikes over his scalp seemed to be dulling in age, and his skin began to slack around the base of his neck. Though to Marcus this was only making him more stunning to women.  
"So Pete's out pulling the van into the parking way then, Tim?" Came the welsh voice of Urien, the guitarist that eyes had been on since the beginning of the night. Though he looked very Native American, one could tell now that despite his looks he was not as it seemed. On the contrary his mother was Native American, and traveled to the UK in treatment for a rare genetic disorder called Crylousous, which caused her bone marrow to develop at a much thinner consistency. It was when she traveled to Wales that she meant Urien's father who was on of the top doctors in Bone research, and who only hope in finding a cure. It was when she meant Dr. Michael Raglan that she fell in love with him. After many years with no luck they went to a then starting up Paul Breedlove and his cutting edge genetic research. Though he is only half welsh and half Native American, he has always felt a complement to both sides of his heritage. Even now this was understood as to why he was playing in a Celtic band at an Irish pub.  
  
"Yeah he should be out in a little bit." Came the voice from Nathan's right. The dark haired flute player sent a wayward smile as his eyes caught the blond who was now walking towards them. A hand flipped through his dark locks even as the woman stopped looking over where the band sent. "Well we usually don't give autographs lass." Came a grinning voice from Tim as his blue eyes looked into the girl's.  
  
"Autograph? Oh that was a joke." The girl chuckled as she cleared some hair from her eyes. The pale face ceased in a smile as her eyes scanned over the band, who all seemed to be looking at her but the long haired native she'd come to see. It was strange to see anyone not at least look at her; she was wearing a thin tank top, her cleavage peeking up against the neckline. The small skirt seemed to come up to mid thigh long white socks coming up past her knees. "Actually I'm looking for Urien Raglan." Mentioned the blond as her blue eyes caught Tim's who seemed to be hanging onto each of her words.   
  
"Urien, isn't everyone?" Came the deep voice of Tim as he elbows Urien's side as he kept his eyes at the neck line of the blond. "Hey Urien, you deaf, this girl's looking for you. Probably blown away by your great guitar, or is it those abs of steel." Another laugh echoed from Tim's voice. Though unknown to Tim, Urien already knew she was there. If there was one thing that Ferals know it's when they are around another feral. The animal attraction and dominant instinct takes over. That's unless you're not a predator. For those like Urien who's DNA was mixed with a Rodent, you try to get away or in many cases ignore.  
  
"No Tim I heard." Came the welsh accent again, almost muffled with a sense of dread. "What ever it is, I'm sure I'm not interested."  
  
"Not interested, Urien? Why won't even turn around to tell a girl a rejection to her face?"  
  
"Rejection?" Urien asked as he now tuned around. As Urien's eyes looked onto the woman's Urien felt his heart fall from his chest almost instantly. Though he'd never been around another new mutant, let alone a feral, Urien had been scared before, and he had also been attracted to someone but not both at the same time—now Urien just looked at her, all his words left his lips suddenly.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Urien?" Came, the stark voice as her eyes flickered a yellow glow as she quickly reached into her pocket. All four of the assembled band members watched as she slipped her hand into her pocket, "I want to ask you to at least give this a thought. We are called The Strand, and there are others like us. You know the lost children. We will be in touch. That is granted."  
  
*****  
Sanctuary  
Adam's Private Office.  
0ctober 5th 20**  
  
The thin fingers of Adam Kane typed quickly over the keyboard as the slight tick sound came as the brown eyes of the Leader of MutantX and the architect of the underground watched as words scrolled over the screen. Adam had been spending long nights up lately, with the fall of the GSA, and now with Gabriel Asheloche on the front line, the worry melted over his face. New stress lines had developed in the folds of his face, eyes dark and baggy from lack of sleep. Though even as he looked over the records Adam had only one Goal. To find a way to stabilize the erratic changes in Gabriel's new mutant DNA. Adam knew that he was reaching for a short straw on this. Gabriel was insane, Adam himself knew this. The Burdon of such abilities were a strain on any man. Though Adam himself was at best half to blame for Gabriel's place in the world, half responsible for all the new mutants who know wondered if they would live another day. Adam was hoping if he found a cure for Gabriel that maybe he could get the help he needed. Not the help Adam gave him when he created the subdermenal governors and the stasis pods. Instead a help that could turn Gabriel into someone who was not trying to destroy everything, Adam himself had worked so hard on. Last time MutantX met Gabriel things didn't go over to well. Even with the new abilities that MutantX had acquired still wasn't enough to take on Gabriel. Even now Adam worried that perhaps, Gabriel was right. Though Adam Kane was never one to give up, just because he made one wrong in his life didn't mean that he wasn't man enough to fix it.  
  
"It's pretty dark in here." Came the sudden voice of Jesse Kilmartin through the abyss between the doorway and light of the computer. Though there was a desk lamp on shining down over an open notebook. The rest of the office was dark. The Office too had seen better days. Adam had always been one for organization, but when his maniacal need to do something over weighed his conscious things too a back burner, like tidiness. Though usually Emma would do a little cleaning around the office, though now Adam had been locking himself away in here, much worse for the ware as the team kindly would point out at every turn. "I just wanted to see if you could use a cup of tea."  
  
Adam turned his head from the computer screen. His head slowly turning and with it the entire chair, Adam had not moved in a few hours so even small motor movements were feeling like pulling hairs. "Oh Jesse, what are you still doing up?"  
  
"One would ask you the same question, Adam. But since Ashelocke broke out of Genomex and then wiped the floor with us it's been something we've all came to expect." Jesse mentioned to Adam in a quick studded reply.  
  
"Point taken, Jesse but we aren't going to know how to deal with him if I don't figure out how mutated his dna's structure has gotten since the last time I had to treat him."  
  
"Treat him Adam? You are still thinking of helping out the Lunatic? Do I need to remind you that he's haunting Shalimar every night. Come to think of it she's probably awake. Think she could use a cup of tea as well."  
  
"Jesse, I know what Ashelocke has done, and what he is capable of. That is why we need to find away to put a stop to it. I think by curing him that there might be a way of finishing him off. Getting Ashelocke the help he ultimately needs."  
  
"I know you mean well Adam it is just, I think it might be better if we take him hard and fast and be done with it."  
  
"That is easier said than done Jesse. We know that the Strand is well hidden, as well hidden as the safehouses are. It is likely they are just waiting to make their next move, why we are sitting on our hands waiting for it."  
  
"Well that is a given. But we'll stop them next time they show up, and sooner or later Asheloche will get stupid and we'll nail him."  
  
"Don't you wish it was just that easy, but its not. Asheloche is trying to wear us down. None of the attacks make very much sense. And nine out of the ten times we've gotten a notice about Asheloche and his merry band of New Mutants its just been a couple of them breaking into a museum or blowing up a building. Now Asheloche is planning something. Trying to make us deviate from our ultimate goal, we need to make Asheloche come to us. But we need to find out how bad off he is. If he's dying like I know he is. It's only a matter of time before he does something rash. But we have to be ready."  
"Okay so we make Asheloche come to us? How are we going to do that? Are you going to tempt him with a cure?"  
  
"No Jesse, if I can cure him I will. But one things for certain we don't have a lot of time. I know Gabriel, I knew his parents before he brutally murdered them. We need to stop him. But first we need to let him know we call his bluff. I have an idea, but it's a long shot."  
  
"An idea how to get him to come to us, well I'm all ears Adam, but shouldn't we wait for the others?"  
  
"The solution to this problem is not something we can do alone, Jesse. MutantX is the best we have, and Asheloche knows it. Asheloche also knows that we will try to prevent the strand every step of the way. I believe he is making us go soft, not expecting him. Just trying to tire us out—to hit the wall repeatedly sooner or later it caves in. When the wall is damaged you finish it off. My idea is a second team of new mutants, to go in a stop the strand, keeping us ready for Asheloche, and then he'll realize we aren't playing his games. We can divide as well as the Strand can."  
  
"A second MutantX, Adam?"  
  
"No Jesse… I mean Mutant Zero."  
  
"Mutant Zero? And here I thought MutantX was the wittiest thing you could come up with Adam. But how, are there guys who can handle this sort of stuff in the Underground? I thought we just sent people on their marry way?"  
  
"Well that is going to be the hard part I have a few candidates. But as I'm sure you can probably tell I can't have two teams of new mutants under my belt. We will need to call in an old friend. Ruby Bishop was released from Genomex during the seizure by the strand. If anyone can do help us out. I think it's him."  
  
"Ruby, the telepath who sold out the safehouse hidden in my friend's bookstore? Are you really going to trust him Adam?"  
  
"Ruby saved my life Jesse. Ruby also has the most experience at handling something of this magnitude. With Alison and Vince of course—but the biggest problem is putting it together. Finding the new mutants locations on the database should not be a problem. But convincing them to, risk their lives, that is something all together different"  
  
*****  
  
New Mutant Safe house 316  
Toronto, Ontario, Can.  
two months ago  
  
The warehouse was rather full of people for once. Though most new mutant safehouses have a regular crew, and are always making room for New Mutants to be sent to the underground and give them a new life, this brought a lot of people out of the wood works. Tonight was a special occasion. Tonight one of the best known new mutant operators was returning to his friends. It was only early today that all the stasis pods at Genomex were broken open and the captive new mutants were able to once again return to their families and friends. Though for Ruby Bishop all the arms of old friends were not open. In all reality, most of those had come because they were worried about him. But many of those who knew him from my friend's bookstore were not happy. Ruby had sold them out to Genomex. If it wasn't for MutantX most of them would be coming home after two years of being locked in a freezer as well.   
  
The music in the warehouse was what most new mutants were accustomed to at many of the night clubs all over Canada, techno and house, the lights had been dimmed and there was a clear floor where many of those who came out were dancing with one another. Then suddenly a blond haired man with a smile on his face zoomed forward quickly swooshing through the room at sonic speeds paper flying into air as he stopped next to a thin black woman with dreads. "Alison … he's coming." Came the rather thick and slow sounding voice of the multi-billionaire Vince, a molecular with the ability to move him at speeds close to the speed of light. Vince looked at the crowd as he rose up his arms. "Okay every one is ready to shout welcome, when the door opens." Vince himself did not really want to get to excited. Ironically the owner of my friend's book store and close friend of Ruby's was rather unsure what to think or say. Vince was glad his friend had been released, but at the same time Vince wasn't sure if he could ever look at him the same way again.  
  
The Door came open as Ruby was lead into the room by a woman in a power suit. Her hair was in two braids that came down her shoulders. There was no smile on her face; she had come to this party with Ruby, because Michelle Bigalow also knew what he would be going through. Michelle was an ex GSA agent who was sent through the underground, even now when she contacted the safehouses she was always given a cold shoulder. Ruby knew that he would never be fully trusted even by his true friends. Though Ruby was not as strong in the will as Vince was, Torture was all it took for Ruby to give the information away. Regretting every moment of what he did he was back. Ruby wanted to show he could be trusted. Ruby deep down wished he was brave. Though it was easy to wish, there were others who had something prove. But tonight maybe all that could be behind them.  
"WELCOME BACK!" came a crowd of voices, which swelled over the safehouse. Ruby smiled as the crowd filled in all with fake smiles, only there to show support for the movement. Ruby knew that no one in the safehouse really believed he'd be any help anymore. Ruby had come not for a party but to go through the Underground and put everything behind him. Tonight would be the last time he was to be known as Ruby Bishop. Or so he thought.  
  
"Ruby, they didn't hurt you to bad after you gave us up I hope?" Came the voice of Vince soon as everyone began to clear away. Vince's face looked cold into the face of his former friend.   
  
"Vince look it wasn't like that, they hurt me in ways you can't believe… and you don't believe a word of what I'm saying."  
  
"Well good that you still use your powers without asking." Came a familiar voice as the ebony skinned queen walked forward...  
  
"Alison, now this is a complete surprise. The Three are back."  
  
"I only see two and one coward."  
  
"Vince, that's enough. I'm sure Ruby has a good reason why he did what he had to. I know it's going to take some time for you to understand this." Came the voice of Adam Kane grabbing onto Vince's shoulder.  
  
"Adam, he risked the lives of me and Alison along with the rest of the new mutants we were all trying to save."  
  
"Vince, things are not going to be repaired if you go on acting like an ass. We are all in this together."  
  
"But you don't trust me either Adam, but you've come here tonight to ask the three of us to try to do what we did before. But your mind is so complicated; I really don't know what you mean."  
  
"Yes Ruby, you are not going to just turn your back on everything we've worked on and try to live a normal life. Not now, and I can't see us not using the resources we have. I'm not going to question your motives, nor am I going to say I trust you completely. But what I do know is that Vince, Alison and you had one of the most successful and well managed safehouse. I should mention not even mutantX has saved as many new mutants as your safehouse had. Wish Gabriel Asheloche back. We are going to need all the help we can get. Its time the Three of you put the past behind you, because I'm not going to allow any of you to walk away. I want you three to help me. There are so many new mutants out there, who need our help. Not a safehouse, a halfway house. A place where new mutants can learn to control their powers—that has been the one fault in the new mutant underground. We can let people start over. But those who can't keep their powers in check are just moving targets for those out there that are looking for them. MutantX can only do so much."  
  
"Without a doubt, Adam you can count me in." Alison mentioned throwing her hand on top of Adam's.  
  
"Well I have to show you all, that I can be trusted again. Count me in." Came the hand of Ruby down.  
  
"I don't have a choice. I can't have the sell out take a second stab at selling us out." And Vince's hand slipped down.  
  
Adam's face streaked a rather large smile. "Excellent, I already have the location, picked out. It's a bookstore that just went out of business. Its location is under one of the largest caverns in Toronto."  
  
"Well maybe it's me, but that means this party was pointless is Ruby isn't going into the Underground." Shrugged Michelle Bigelo.  
  
"Wait I thought this was my home coming party!" Squealed Ruby all of the sudden, a hint of pink flowing over his face.  
  
"Not quite Ruby, this was your send off party, everyone here hates your guts." Vince chuckled sending a look to Adam who was laughing himself. 


	2. Eternity awaits

The small hub of a coffee shop seemed a bit more busy than usual even for a morning during the business week. All the tables seemed full of patrons, for this coffee shop who no one had heard of before, nor had the name really struck any sort of chord with the locals. Jam & Joe, really didn't have that ring that a lot of the coffee shops had these days. Though with the live music twice a month, the coffee shop had started to get more regular customers, and with the new mutants who were running the place, it was no wonder even if the patrons had no idea they were being waited on by people who could read their minds, or having pancakes served by those who could cook the batter into a golden brown with nothing but a thought. "So you want that Latte light on the cream heavy on the espresso. oh and those sprinkles you like so much." Came, the robust face of Ruby Bishop as he leaned over the counter behind thick over sized glasses.  
  
"You get it every time Ruby!" Came the grinning face of a thin blond who was waiting just getting ready to get to work. The power suit the woman wore seemed to swallow the rest of her petite body.  
  
It had been now two months since Ruby had returned to the outside world, after a long stay in a Genomex stasis pod. Most of the other new mutants who had heard about what the ex-administrator-- of the west side safehouse, under the front, "My friend's Bookstore"-- had done, felt that Asheloche and his team the Strand would have done a better service to keep him in a pod right next to where Mason Eckhart now resided. Though was Ruby really that bad? After a month and a half of seeing Ruby back to the way they remembered him, Alison had given a second thought about her opinion of her old friend, perhaps it wasn't his fault. Though Vince hadn't let up his edge one bit, it appeared to most new mutants who were at the safehouse, that Vince and Ruby did their very best to stay away from one another, and Alison had to fill the role of mediator between the two, once close friends.  
  
"Mr. Bishop, I can cover the counter, you have a phone call." Came a voice out of the back corner of the counter area. Michelle Bigalow smiled, as Ruby turned around. Ruby's eyes slanted as the moderator looked at the crowds forming. A dimpled smile raced over his lips as he nodded and then looked at the next person waiting to be served. "It's Adam Kane."  
  
"Michelle will take care of you in just a moment." Ruby floundered all of the sudden, hearing the name of the man who gave him this second chance. Ruby's body turned around to see Michelle walk from the doorway of the kitchen, her hair was drawn up against her head now and with the elegant suit, she wore gray and black, one would get the strange deju-vu feelings of the GSA. Though Michelle had spent her teen years hanging out with Emma De'lauro causing trouble, and being wild, Michelle found protection like she never had, when she joined the GSA. Though that was ages ago now and she had reformed there was still this block she could put up when she was nervous or apprehensive she found it was easy to go into unfeeling mode. The programming she suffered at Genomex taking hold once more to dimming her emotions. Though Adam was able to get most of the genetic effects resolved, there were still things not even "possibly the world's smartest man" could do. Psychological indentions, in Michelle's make up that could never be reversed. Mannerisms that Michelle's body had adjusted to. Only through time Adam had told her would all the effects of Genomex tampering with her psychic profile be resolved. "Oh and Michelle, call me Ruby. Everyone else does." Ruby adds in his soft squeaking voice as he slides past Michelle moving back toward the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen of Jam & Joe was almost totally decked out in silvers and blacks. Two of the workers were busy making up batter, and slicing vegetables. A quick wave of the hand and nod of the head transpires as he walks to the door that appears to lead outwards. One the side of the door is a flip up panel. When the panel is flipped up, Ruby presses the enter key on the pad and a led light flickers over the face of the Ruby's face. Then as though it was rather normal, 16 of the tiles of the kitchen floor seem to feed up exposing a series of steps in the floor, Ruby strides to the case of stairs and walks softly down the steps. As he hits the last step on the case, his feet tink onto the wood covered floor. Leaning over to the wall he presses the button on the side of the wall-a large cylinder shaped red button-and the linoleum floor in the kitchen slides back into place. The main lobby of the halfway house was rather empty at this time of day. There were a few of the newly found new mutants sleeping on the couches, before they were to move into the underground. And even though this was a halfway house for new mutants to learn to use their powers and other things they never got the chance to learn before. there was also the fact that they had to also operate as a safehouse for the underground. The lobby was rather vast. A wood paneled floor with couches and tables and a large screen TV near one side, the large screen TV now loomed the face of Adam Kane waiting patiently. Ruby walked over to where Adam's face was magnetized. Ruby like Jesse and most of mutantX had realized was not looking that well. On the contrary, Adam's face had produced large circles under his eyes and new folds of stress lines. "Adam, I'm going to talk to you in my office." Ruby's voice boomed almost enough to wake up one of the kids who had been asleep on a couch nearby.  
  
"That's fine Ruby, there is just something we need to talk about. Privacy is crucial, now more than ever." Adam's calculated voice dove through the inlayed speakers. Ruby had already turned his back and walking towards the right corridor that became the mouth of one of the many hallways that intersected the Halfway house like a scar that never knew when to give up. Ruby rushed as quickly as he could to the end of the hallway where a dark stained glass door stood. There were six hallways in all over the whole halfway house. Though many outlets seemed to be set up, most of the initial work to most of what was planned was still being worked up. The medical center, ¼ of the residential center, and the server room was all that had been completed. The commissary was next on the list, though that would have to wait until after the first training room in the south wing was done. The kitchen in the coffee shop upstairs would give those means to fix food at least for the time being.  
  
Pulling open the glass door, Adam's face was on the monitor sitting on the oak desk. Ruby quickly pulled out the dark colored chair a smile beaming across his face as he plopped down in a seat that appeared to be perfectly made for his body. His feet pushed forward rolling the seat into the desk. "Hey Adam, sorry it took so long. It gets rather busy in the coffee business in mornings. I'm guessing this isn't a casual call."  
  
"Don't worry yourself Ruby, you are doing fine. The Halfway house is progressing nicely. To the fact, there's something that we had talked about before, when we were setting all this up. Then the GSA was the biggest threat and we had to insure the safety of new mutants. Now the tables have turned, and Asheloche and his group the Strand are the biggest threat. Currently Asheloche is trying to use his numbers against us. To keep us off guard, and I think its time, that we get going on Mutant Zero. The Strand has been pulling alarms to get MutantX attention diverted, when our main focus should be taking Asheloche down before he endangers more lives, both human and new mutant." Adam clears his voice after this long string of information.  
  
"I understand, and it is a good idea at least in theory Adam, a second team to take care of the Strand attacks. I've read some of the reports about the latest three. Just diverting tactics I take it?" Ruby mentions his eyebrows knitting upwards a little.  
  
"Exactly, Ashelocke is sending out some of him team to keep us off guard. And well it seems the best way to fight fire is with fire, you spoke to me about two candidates, and you thought would work out?"  
  
"How soon are you expecting this Adam? I know MutantX didn't happen over night. It took you years to piece together Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Emma."  
  
"Things are different now, Ruby, we have a lot of people to draw from. It seems to me that we need a good team, one that will be able to come back alive from the missions, possibly ones that have worked with MutantX in the past. They know how to handle themselves. You mentioned Matty Collan, who is traveling around to the different safehouses presently, and who was the other one, the molecular? I don't think I'm familiar with this one."  
  
"He was at one of the safehouses-during the disease that took the life of one Charles Marlowe of course I've only read about these people. His name is Todd Richards."  
  
Adam's face goes torque for a moment, as he remembers Brennan's dealings with Todd and his wife as well. It appears that they both were cheating on each other with GSA agents, was this really the best the Underground had to offer. "I vaguely remember him, and I do respect your decisions. I just don't want new mutants dying for this. Who were the others you had in mind?"  
  
"Well Michelle has been improving rather well, Adam-and someone with her abilities would be invaluable in the field." Ruby mentioned, half wishing he could read minds through monitors.  
  
"Yes, she would be an excellent member to the team; a tele-cyber would give more options for what can be done in the field." Adam quickly mentions, as his mind wheels at the outcome of a speedster, a telecyber, and an electric elemental. Well I suppose if they will work well together."  
  
"Well we'll have to get them all here," Ruby Mentioned, idly.  
  
"Leave that to me, I can get that done for you." Adam mentioned...  
  
***** Safehouse 234  
  
Rochester NY  
  
Matty Collan had not been home for almost seven years, though she had gotten word from Brennan only a week ago about the Rochester Safehouse being on alert after a series of attacks by the Strand near the west end bridge. Though the safehouse was intact, seven people were killed the attack, and many of the new mutants who were living around the safehouse decided it would be in the interest of the underground to keep an eye out. One of those seven people was Matty's brother Brian. Matty sat now on one of the couches that suited for a living room for the safehouse three other new mutants were sitting in the room as well, the blue face of Proxy Blue was on relating quick tidbits of information. Matty's eyes flickered in pain as she brought up a slender hand to run through the course of her short raven colored hair. Matty was wearing a long black pinstripe dress, net stocking cutting up from the heels she wore, dotting up her olive colored legs. The Funeral was in about an hour, Brennan had told her he would be making it up there, and if she would mind if they went together. Brennan too was close to Brian, almost feeling guilty that he had helped get Brian on the road that ended his life. Brennan had gotten out of the life almost two years ago now. Though still the causalities still escalated in his life. Adam had also asked Brennan to mention Mutant Zero to Matty, thinking that this might help her deal with the loss of her brother, by helping to put Asheloche back where he belonged.  
  
Brennan Mulwray walked up towards the living room now, resting a hand on the shoulder of Matty, a soft yet painful smile flickering over his face. "Hey Matty, about ready to get going?" Brennan asked in a coarse whisper now.  
  
"Yeah I guess, thank you for all of this Brennan. really I know you and Brian always had your. troubles. but." Tears scrolled down her cheeks"  
  
"Shh don't worry about that now Matty, he would rather you stay brave. If Brian knew one thing it was the special bond you both shared. Come on lets go, for him."  
  
Matty turned around her lips quivering the deep red lipstick she wore chipping and flaking as her lips tensed her body rose as she her body slipped around the couch. Matty's arms curled around the neck of Brennan as she pulled the elemental into a large hug. "Yes, I don't suppose one is supposed to be late to their own brother's funeral. ***** Victoria Lighthouse  
  
Victoria BC, Alberta Canada  
  
The Lighthouse was no longer in working order, long ago did all the lighthouses go into a computerized system, it was a good place to go if one wanted to keep secretive dealings out of the prying eyes of those who wanted to listen. It was the chosen location Sharon, along with three other strand members Mark, Timothy, and Miranda had come to speak to the newest candidate to join the ranks of their team-Urien a Rodent feral who's knowledge of other new mutants was non existent. Sharon had met him at billiards' hall not far from the town limits of Toronto and told him it would be a long drive but he would be safe. Though something about Sharon did not sit right with the rat Feral, though Urien was not sure if it was actually the fact she had the DNA of one of the rodent's most fierce predators which she charmed him into believing or if it was something else. Something that the eye had yet to see-for Urien he was not one to ever make predictions for things he had no clue about. Urien was still bubbling that there were others like him. Though the question still flipped around in The Feral's mind as his eyes watched the jeep wrangler pull into a lot by the abandoned lighthouse.  
  
The day was coming to an end as the gray sky now lined out over the horizon as the door to the jeep were slid open as the two pulled themselves from the vehicle. Three forms walked from the door of the safehouse each with but eyes on the new comer the one who was not sure to be trusted yet. Sharon's eyes turned to Urien as she slid a smile over her lips, blond hair lashing around and sliding down her pale and very slender face. The first in the group of three was a red headed male, rather thin by most standards and seemed to have a glare in his eyes as he looked up to Urien as he slid his hand out for a hand shake. "Welcome, Urien is it? We've heard quite a bit about you. But us well there is more to tell than meets the eyes I suppose. We all have our own different reasons for wanting to come here. But if we can't live with the humans without being hunted and hounded, what other choice is there? My name is Timothy."  
  
Urien nodded as his eyes looked to Timothy and wondered what the distaste his voice felt. Was this the Strand was about? Urien had no idea, all Sharon mentioned was that it was a group of people like he and her who were together because society didn't want them. Though now it appeared there was more to it than that. "Hello Timothy, and yes my name is Urien. Is this the whole group or is there more?" Urien asked in reply.  
  
"Oh there is a lot more." Came the voice of a fifth figure that shocked almost everyone who was there. None of the Strand members expected, Gabriel himself to be there. Long dark brown hair cradled his jaw line as a tinge of a smile came to his place. "I'm Gabriel Urien, and don't let these modest decorations get to you. It is all just a front. I can see you are not sure yourself for coming here. But don't worry, you will find yourself right at home before to long." Gabriel's eyes stared at Urien's who suddenly felt a longing suddenly to be to the side of Gabriel. An attraction to this man now, an attraction that he had never felt before, Urien was suddenly taken away. "We all have a promise to make the world better for our own kind. So it's no mystery that you too have a need to help with the work I have in store." Ashelocke's hand slipped to Urien's shoulder now as he leans and whispers in Urien's ear. "You have great promise; I can see it in your eyes. The determination to do great things, possibly this is just a stepping stone for you. I know you will not let me down." Urien's eyes continue to watch as Ashelocke walks back into the building. A second hand now slides over his shoulder a warmer hand as a pair of lips graze again over his ear.  
  
"I think he likes you Urien." Mentioned a hushed whisper from the mouth of Sharon, which followed by a soft laugh.  
  
A chill ran down the neck of the rat feral as his eyes looked to the door. There was something strange, he couldn't help but think. Though he followed the rest into the lighthouse if only to get another glimpse of this man, Urien had seen Asheloche only briefly yet he knew that what he was thinking could not be true-could this man Asheloche truly save the new mutants from the humans who would hunt them?  
  
*****  
  
Jam & Joe's Toronto, Ontario  
  
"So, Michelle as you can see this new firewall is practically invulnerable from outside attacks, practically being the key word here." Alison mention looked at Michelle whose eyes were looking at the computer screen as the technical director of the safehouse was explaining the new computer system.  
  
"So you want me to test it, find where the holes are in the ports, Alison." Came the soft yet defined voice of Michelle Bigelow with almost an anticipation growing in her eyes. "Well that was the plan. I was thinking you are part computer, so you would be able to tell any leaks better than someone looking at the trianary code." Alison explained as the door suddenly came open. Both of the women turned around to see the robust form of Ruby standing there, his eyes looking at the both of them through the large glasses he wore.  
  
"I'm sorry Alison, but is it possible for the firewall to wait?" Came the telepath's voice even though he had no idea what was going on, it only took a moment of thought for him to be filled in. "There is something I need to talk to Michelle about."  
  
Alison's head turned momentarily over to where Ruby was standing, her teeth clinching together. Alison could not help but wonder how much information Ruby was able to tell the GSA. Sure the GSA was no longer a threat-for now. But the strand now had that information. A telepath was always the weakest link. The ability to get the most information, and very little defense capabilities, yet now Alison was going to not get in Ruby's way. Yet Alison knew full well something was going on. Alison had noticed the amount of New mutant bio reports that had been pulled from the database in the last week or so. Though why, Ruby had been keeping secretive from both her and Vince. That and the conversations over the phone that had been blocked out, all she knew was that the IPs matched those of Sanctuary, how was MutantX involved she wondered. "Sure, we can continue this later, if that is alright with you Michelle?"  
  
Ruby took Michelle from the room, walking with her down the corridor towards his office. A silence over took Ruby as he couldn't wave the thoughts that Alison had been showing on the surface of her mind. Though this Mutant Zero project that Adam had spoken to him about was of the utmost importance, Ruby knew that deep down this could really be the break that MutantX needed to finally put a stop to the Strand. And to level the deaths they were causing both with new mutants and with humans.  
  
***** Masterson's Funeral home  
  
Rochester, New York  
  
The affair was like the usual funeral, which both Brennan Mulwray and Matty Collan had seen countless times before. Though for Matty, this time it hit as close to home as it could. Matty had been a run away, and had no idea the trail she left for her brother when she left on a junior in the United States high school program, and not three years after that Brian would take the same leap of faith. A leap that landed him dead at a tender age, Matty wondered if her mother ever wondered the situation that gave Matty her new mutant heritage, the way that her mother went to breedlove for her, yet for her brother it was almost a miracle. The funeral succession was sad, and as everyone was turning to follow the hearse to the cemetery, Brennan put his hand on Matty's shoulder pulling her close to a hug.  
  
"Matty, I don't know if this is a good time to bring this up, but there's something I need to tell you about."  
  
Matty's eyes shinned with tears as Brennan's hand cleared some of them away from her cheek. "Tell me, Brennan? Is it about my brother, or the underground?"  
  
"Both sort of." Brennan mentions with a sort of sigh in his voice. Though Brennan knew deep down that really if this was the best time to bring it up. Brennan's own life and team-- especially that of Shalimar depended on the fact that this new project Adam was trying to get started would work out.  
  
"You all need my help, with the Strand, is that Brennan?" Matty asked now her eyes going wide for a moment. "Is that what you all need?"  
  
"Well there is this new team, Adam and a safehouse operator Ruby Bishop is working on. The idea is that this new team will take care of The Strand, so MutantX can take out Ashelocke."  
  
"Brennan, what can I say, here? You come to my brother's funeral- your friend. You play with my emotions, and now. you want me to join some team. some team that will save lives ultimately. Protect people from the Strand, so more people don't Die? Its bad timing Brennan, but I don't think I have to say that. But any path that leads to vengeance, you know I will take it without thinking twice."  
  
Brennan's eyebrows arch upwards as he looks at Matty, never having seen her quite like this before. Brennan says not a word just slips his arms around her shoulder. "I hate you for this Brennan, hate that all this had to happen. But I've been thinking of what I was going to do, to make my heart quit racing so fast. I owe something to Adam, for helping me with my new mutant powers, so they didn't completely fade away. I also don't want my brother to have died in vein. Damnit Brennan, it doesn't stop hurting does it?"  
  
"No, Matty it doesn't. Not ever, no matter how far you go. no matter all the good you do for the world it doesn't stop hurting. But this Mutant Zero thing. I think it will be a start, get you out of the life. I don't want to be attending your funeral."  
  
"So Mutant Zero. the name alone could give a girl an inferiority complex."  
  
***** Los Angeles, CA,  
  
USA  
  
"So. let me get this straight, you want me to join some new group. to help you all?" Came the quick voice, as Todd sleeked some of hair back. As he sat back in the over sized chair. His wife curled arms around him laying her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah that's about the size of it." Shalimar Fox mentions as she looks to the couple who were now holding each other lovingly. It had been a while since Shalimar or Emma had seen these two. Last time, they met this couple Jeri, the red headed woman who was holding Todd was busy looking through Jesse and Brennan's pants.  
  
"Well you all did help us from making a big mistake." Jeri mentioned looking at Emma with a scrunch of her nose.  
  
"Well I'm not the one who started cheating first you know. Not that they really care one way or the other way about you Jeri."  
  
"Oh don't even get started on the cheating, I only started hanging out with Max, because I found out you were with what's her name?"  
  
"Was it Bianca, or Shelly?"  
  
"Shelly I think. wait Bianca. my sister Bianca?"  
  
Emma looked over at, Shalimar a smile licking across her lips. "Do you really think they kept Ruby in that stasis pod a little too long?"  
  
"Well at least we only have to deal with one of them. Well for New mutant stuff at least."  
  
"Yeah just wait till the MutantX/Mutant Zero BBQ"  
  
There was a sudden blur as a hand slipped between the shoulders of Emma and shalimar. There were a series of slash marks over the face of Todd. "Okay I'm in. ANYTHING TO GET A WAY FROM HER!"  
  
"Oh dear." Emma hummed musically. 


	3. Bale Fires & Circumspect

The air was getting cold. Quite a chill in the air as the wind picked up over the mountain side. Urien was wrapped up in a long jacket as the other new mutants he was with who collectively called themselves the Strand came to a cliff on the mountain side. The distant sound of a chopper's blades could be faintly heard over the wind distortion. The pale face of the feral was flushed a dark red as the four others looked over the bluff. The plan was sort of hard to grasp for Urien. The Purpose didn't seem like something he could understand. What was the point of making them walk this far from the lighthouse he had been living at for the last two weeks, with a few of the Strand members in charge of training him? Two weeks, of training and learning about new mutants, had taught him a lot. And this walk, Urien wondered if it to was part of his training, or just so he'd not know where the secret base that this guy Gabriel had made the head quarters. Gabriel Asheloche even thinking of him made the cold feral warm up. Sharon turned up on the bluff; her own thin face formed a smile as her eyes seek him out amongst the crowed of the three other new mutants. Urien couldn't help but wonder what her job was within the Strand, so far she was the only fellow Feral he had met, and they had been alone a few times and there was something about her. Urien knew that she was hiding something. As though she couldn't tell him everything, it was more that Urien's attraction for her… Sharon had told him that all Ferals have instinctual attraction.  
  
The Helicopter came into view over Sharon's head, as jackets began to ruffle at the sudden up draft in the air. The helicopter was a sleek black machine; the air seemed to contrast wit the white artic land that surrounded the environment the crew of new mutants were standing towards. As the Helicopter neared where they were some snow began to slide away into a miniature blizzard as the copter sat down in the snow. A rattling of metal rolled along the track as the door opened. The long brown hair curled around Gabriel's face as he peered put from the helicopter "Come on and hurry, we have work to do." Gabriel mentioned with his slow yet seemingly always excited manner hood. Like gravel sliding through a river bed.  
  
The crew began to walk towards the sleek black helicopter. As they began to walk towards Gabriel Asheloche and the machine he was inside. Urien lead the group as though he had earned something of know-how as he walked towards the helicopter. The Rat Feral's hair was tied back into a long pony tail, a sock hat fitted loosely around his main of hair. The air seemed to be the only thing to be halting any of them, as though the group were all fighting a great draft of wind. Climbing aboard, the helicopter Ashelocke's hand patted against Urien's shoulder. Gabriel smiled as his eyes looked at Urien nodding as though there was a big plan for Urien. Gabriel's look when he needed to say something was painted across his unshaven face. "Urien, I see you are starting to grasp your new mutant abilities. Sharon says you're really a fast learner. This is excellent, because I think you may be ready for your destiny. What I have planned for you… mean everything to the cause."  
  


*******

  
Jam & Joes  
Toronto, Ontario Canada  
  
Brennan had led Matty Collan down a long Corridor, of dim lights through an underground passage. To Matty it appeared they had been walking for something that seemed like a few ages. Matty's olive colored hand stroked her short raven hair as the footfalls of her and Brennan echoed over the canon. "So how much further is it Brennan, seems like we have been walking a few miles now? Why couldn't we have we gone through this the easy way?"  
  
Brennan's head turns around and spread to a smile as his shoulders rolled slowly. "Well, I didn't get that information; I think Adam wanted to make sure the new safehouse remains that way. After the fall of the last fronted safehouse, My Friend's Bookstore… I suppose Adam wants to cross all his T's when dealing with the larger themed safehouses."  
  
"I see, just seems they could have installed an automatic walking path, like at those airports. My legs are killing me."  
  
"Oh quit complaining, we use to make large walks all the time back in the day."  
  
"Brennan I was seventeen then, my bones are all old now."  
  
The two of them walked on in silence, Brennan wondering if his team mates had any luck with the guy, Todd Richards. Brennan remembered the last time he met up with that guy, and his wife who found the boxers that he and Jesse wore as very interesting. The path came to a mouth at the edge of the path, making its way into a lobby, there was a large screen TV to their left with some couches following along each wall. With a familiar blue face bopping around the screen.  
  
--And now with that white haired saint and his boys in black, now missing in action we wonder what's next? Well we've had more reports about another group of powerful people who seem to be thwarting justice more so than MutantX. Proxy mates say they call themselves The Strand, and are looking to take active control over the population. Their leader, who remains unknown at this point, was not available for a quote. But the guy seems spooky if you ask me—  
  
As Brennan and Matty stop inside the lobby, a familiar robust figure walks from the doorway, a smile sliding over his face as he raises his glasses from his face to clear his eyes a moment. "Yes, I'm that traitor Matty. Though I think I might have a bit to say about why it all happened." Ruby mentioned as he stopped a few inches away from Brennan and Matty. Brennan's smile spread again. Brennan had heard all about the situations at Genomex from Adam. Though Matty had not, and for her to be working with the telepath, Brennan was sure would be quite interesting. Though Brennan was having doubts about Adam since he learned Adam had created the Stasis pods and Subdermenal Goveners, that he himself had witnessed, if there was one thing Adam knew—it was how people's minds worked. Brennan had all the faith in the world that if anyone could lead a second group of new mutants, it was this man… this telepath Ruby Bishop.  
  
"Ruby, well I am sure what ever the reason with Genomex on the down and outs that we'll work out fine." Matty mentioned under a haze of a fake smile. Brennan knew Ruby didn't buy it as long as he did. Surface thoughts never got past the wondering mind of Ruby.  
  
"Yeah, well I suppose I should be thankful for that. Welcome, to the Safehouse, well ummm I believe we are calling it a halfway house, but what is little details right Matty?" Ruby's shaky voice spoke.  
  
"Yeah, little details." Matty mentioned as she reached her hand out to clamp to Ruby's in a shake. "What good are details, if you already know where you're going?"  
  
"So Brennan, how long are you going to be with us? Adam mentioned something about you working with Matty, with her powers coming into a static emission, since the new mutant power surge, in do to Ashelocke, I am sure Matty might need some help with her new abilities."  
  
"Yeah, Ruby, Adam did mention it in passing. I should check in with Adam. See how Shalimar and Emma are doing. Though I don't know how much help I will be. Adam mentioned that I'd be doing a little help but you're as qualified as I am."  
  
"In theory of course I can train elementals, Brennan. But only in theory, I don't have the hands on training, which I think would do Matty some good."  
  
"Hands on? I can deal with some hands on training Brennan." Matty smiled though there was also a little strangeness still with Matty and Brennan. Matty could feel it. Since she was told by Genomex to take out Brennan there was this gap in their friendship. Matty knew she still felt bad about it. It was part of why she was here. To make it up to her old friend—part of it for Matty was revenge.  
  
Brennan waved away the comment as he brought his ring up to his mouth. "Adam, Brennan here."  
  
--Brennan, I was starting to worry about you. Is everything going alright with Matty? -- Came Adam's digitized voice over the micro speakers in the ring.  
  
"Yeah, Adam Tip-top, we are at the safehouse now."  
  
--Good, we are just sitting on our hands over here, trying to ascertain The Strand's next move.—  
  
"Oh? Have you heard from Shal and Emma yet?"  
  
--Not yet, but by their comms they seem to be moving, I suppose they will be checking in, soon.—  
  
  
"Someone call my name?" Came a purr from the passageway from behind Matty, Ruby, and Brennan. A quirk of a grin came over Shalimar's face. As Brennan turned he returned the smile seeing the eyes of his two teammates Emma, and Shalimar along with a face Brennan could live without seeing again.  
  
"Brennan, didn't expect to see you here." Todd's quick mannered voice came over. A smile formed over Todd Richard's face.  
  
"Yeah you can say that again. You are doing okay?" Brennan called back to Todd. Before his hand went back to his communicator Ring, "Okay Adam, they just arrived. We will try to get back to Sanctuary as soon as we can."  
  
--Excellent Brennan, so you three are back together. If anything comes up I'll contact the three of you-- The communication link went dead.  
  


*******

  
The Strand Head Quarters  
location Unknown  
  
  
Urien's coat and sock hat were lying on the bed to the room he was given. Though something felt weird to the Feral, possibly it was the lack of knowledge all this would be happening so fast. The Ferals fingers tinged wishing he had a piano or a guitar to play, to get some of these feelings out of his system. For Urien there were many things going on inside his mind. Almost to the point that he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the special mission that Gabriel kept referring to. There was a compelling nature for him to go and hide, to not deal with any of the situations. The way Sharon's eyes would lay on him—the way Gabriel made him feel, his heart racing to impress him. These two things the Urien had never felt before. Urien almost felt loss for what to do next. Urien's body feel softly onto the bed, arms sliding under his neck and head giving out a small sigh, Urien wondered how he was to deal with all the pressure. Could he truly be what they expected of him, Urien could help but think? It was almost as Urien had shut his eyes that a light wrap came to his door.  
  
As Urien's eyes flickered open the door slid open. As Urien's eyes looked up Gabriel Ashelocke let a smile slip over his face as he walked into the room. The skillful fingers of the Strand leader slipped a bit of his brown locks back behind his ear. "Hey Urien, getting settled in okay?" Ashelocke asks.  
  
"Well it's all still sort of hard to grasp. But I'm doing my best to put it all together."  
  
"Hmm, yeah I suppose it is a bit abrupt. But I have to admit—I have been looking for a guy like you for a while. You are much like a god send."  
  
"A god send?" Urien asks taken away a bit by the nervousness that appeared over his face. "Is this about that Destiny thing you keep talking about?"  
  
"Funny thing about destiny, Urien. You don't ever realize its there. Until it…" Gabriel's voice trails off as he reaches a hand to stroke the cheek of Urien. "…embraces you."  
  
Urien's own hand traces where Gabriel had touched. A short glow of yellow seemed to emit over his eyes just for a brief moment. Urien felt a tinge of feeling almost rolling over his body as his eyes snapped shut, his body going slack, falling with a thud onto the bed. As the Feral's restless body came to a halt, Gabriel's lips formed a smile over them.  
  
"Sleep now Urien… as I said destiny awaits."  
  


*******

  
Sanctuary  
the Break room  
  
Jesse's hand moves upwards and aims the ball as Adam's body moves to pivot to the left and then the right. Adam's body jumps up as Jesse's hand phases the ball through Adam's left hand. Adam's knee nail's Jess in the stomach as the ball goes solid and Adam's hand bangs the ball down. "Okay, so you're a little better at this than Brennan." Jesse mentions holding his stomach. "I deserved that." Jesse's voice became a little weaker and a little more muffled.  
  
"Well, if you're cheating so can I. Didn't mean to hurt you though Jesse, you going to be okay?"  
  
"Sure Adam as soon as my left ribs decides to grow back." Adam slaps Jesse's shoulder with his hand.   
  
"Well I did mention no powers." Adam mentioned when suddenly Emma's voice came over the speakers of the break room.  
  
--Adam? Jesse? You guys there?—  
  
"Yes, Emma I was just taking Jesse to the hole."  
  
--Taking Jesse to the what? No never mind it's not a big deal. Just letting you all know that were nearing Storm king, all three of the new mutants are safely at the safehouse—  
  
"Good, to hear Emma. Is Shalimar and Brennan with you?"  
  
--Yes, I think Brennan's a bit reluctant. Ruby wants to have him come back. To show Matty some things when we have time.—  
  
"Hey Adam, look," Came Jesse Kilmartin voice as he pointed to the Television set. As Adam turned he could see a large fire erupting from a museum on the television. The camera quickly tilted up to see the helicopter both Jesse and Adam had seen before.   
  
"Great. Okay, I think its time to see if Mutant Zero can handle things, Jesse get a hold of Ruby, Mutant Zero is about ready for a baptism by fire, Emma I need you three to get to this museum. We are downloading the location to the Double Helix."  
  
--Were on it Adam—  
  


*******

  
Jam & Joes  
Toronto, Ontario  
  
Matty looked down at the silver ring on her finger. With a smile she looked over at Todd who was at her left, and then to her right where Michelle sat with the same sterile expression. Matty's eyes then looked up to the three moderators who were standing before them, though only Ruby's seemed to be anywhere near how she was feeling. All three of the members thinking finally they were going to be doing some good in the world. Ruby adjusted his glasses as he took a step forward.  
  
"And now let me welcome you all to Mutant Zero. Though we are still missing a feral from the group, we have looked for the best new mutants from the underground in protecting the world from this new threat. A threat that MutantX, cannot shoulder alone, it is why this group… this team has been formed. And it gives me great pleasure in seeing the start of something I know will lend itself to a more secure place for all new mutants." There was a pause and ruby sniffed his nostrils a moment. The room was large, and seemed to have only three dim sources of light. The floor was only cement, except for a platform along the back wall. Ruby had taken special precautions and with Alison's help had built this area of the halfway house, as a training center for the team. The team who's idea sparked the building of this new safehouse. A team who's whole purpose was to deflect the strand to bring Gabriel out of hiding. Adam knew something big was going to happen, and if only for the safety of humans and new mutants a like something had to be done to stop this from coming to pass. Strange was that just as Ruby began to think about MutantX that a comm. Screen came up over one of the walls. Ruby turned to see Adam Kane's face hovering on the screen there. Ruby's eyes beamed as a smile came across his face.   
  
--Ruby, I know you have just seen your team for the first time, and I regret the urgency of… this situation but the Strand just attacked a museum in the Hudson area. I suspect this will be as good a time as any to see what these kids can do.—  
  
Ruby's face slacked. They barely knew each other, though Michelle and Matty had combat training with the GSA, how would they perform together? Ruby nodded. Yes, in his heart Ruby knew that they needed this. "Okay Adam, better now to test them."  
  
--Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan will be on their way as well. So I thought it would be a perfect chance…--  
  
"I understand Adam. We are on our way." Ruby mentioned again before the comm. faded back to black. Ruby's eyes fell on them now. The three new mutants looked at each other. Though they really didn't know each other, well they each knew that they were here for a reason. Each agreeing to help new mutants, like they themselves were helped.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Matty thundered after a few moments of silence, Matty began to walk from the group before she turned back to Ruby with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Wait how are we getting there?"  
  
"Funny you should ask." Came Vince from behind Ruby. A large hand patting over Matty's shoulder, "This bad boy will blow away anything the Double Helix can do. Alison and I saw to that personally."  
  
"Now this I gotta see." Came the voice of Todd as he began to zip past the others. A blur of Vince's own hand grabbed the back collar of Todd.   
  
"Now this is a team… we will see it all together." Vince said with gritted teeth as the six of them began to walk through the door and down the corridor of the still being built halfway house. Todd was in the front of them, Vince's hand still clenched on the shirt of Todd.  
  


*******

  
Hudson Museum of Art  
Hudson, Ontario  
  
The flames inked up brightly into the sky, smoke drifting a gray as the sleek black helicopter stood pivoting over the flames high into he sky. Urien looked out the window, wondering how high up they were. More so he wondered how he even got aboard this helicopter. The last thing Urien recalled was talking to Gabriel. Glitters of police siren lights were off in the distance.  
  
"Okay maybe it's best we be making it out. Did you all get the diamonds?" Came a voice from behind Urien. Urien's head turned to see the guy Matt at the controls with a head set pressed to his ears. The blond hair Matt usually kept jailed was deep and hidden under the helmet he was wearing. Urien looked out amongst the fire and it was as he looked he could hear something in the distance… this was followed by the odor of some sort of oil. Urien's eyes went yellow as he saw what appeared to be a craft coming to a hovering position over where he was. Urien's fist clinched, as he knew these where those who tried to stop The Strand, wanted to take them all and give them over to the humans and despise. Urien knew he was looking at the Double Helix.  
  


*******

  
Jam & Joes's Hanger  
Toronto, Ontario; Canada  
  
Vince was in the cockpit as the other three members climbed into the cabin of the strange new craft, to put words to describe it was a bit harder to do than one would actually think. Though the cabin was roomy and carpeted there were windows on all sides of the craft. The floor was carpeted in a grey, and towards the back was a curtained area. Seats pulled out from below the windows as the three teammates learned as each one pulled the seats that sat there and sat down behind the main controls. Vince smiled as he turned around a head set sat against his face. "As you will note, this a different sort of machine than the Double helix, it's designed to get you where you need to be fast. Though because you all will be sticking to around the area of Toronto, its not as heavily equipped with rations and fancy lab equipment as the Helix, this baby does have some equipment, but with the lack of long distance functionality we can trade in for other unique features."  
  
Vince smiles as he presses one of the buttons that seemed to be planted over the dash area of the plane that was designed to look more like a helicopter. As the button was pressed a joystick launched from the control panel. Outside the slick black wings pressed forward from the body of the craft coming into place above the planes body the blades began to whirl as the machine began to rise off the ground. Vince's hand pushed the stick forward as the heliplane took off from the now open passage way. As soon as it was nearing the hanger door, something happened. Vince's hand hit the green flashing button as the joy stick turned side ways and ejected a second piece to its self. The wings outside the plane snapped back into place and the machine took off through the door Vince navigating like the professional he was out through the rocky columns and straight into the clear blue sky.  
  
"So your like what—been flying long Vince?" Matty's voice came as she looks out the window, that big smile beaming across her face.  
  
"Yeah, I got lessons when I was a kid, my family has always been well off, and it's why I became a Fortune 500 CEO over night. Surprise huh?"  
  
"No not really." Michelle said as though she was bored to tears.  
  
"Oh well can't win them all. I use to fly the Double Helix you know. Before Jesse came along, he's a natural. A lot better than me," Vince mentions to the group as the craft begins to move towards Hudson, sleek in its maiden voyage. The steering column moved through Vince's hands as though it was operating on his very thoughts. Though as Vince's smile streamed over his face, the unified Mutant Zero had other things on their minds, could they truly measure up? Would they be able to face what Lies ahead?  
  


*******

  
Hudson Museum  
  
Brennan was the first on the scene, followed closely behind by Shalimar as they were the two on the team of MutantX who more than anyone enjoyed a good fight, even if would dull their flank. As three of the Strand members came running from the flaming museum if like on queue all holding bags of money, it was Brennan that looked shocked even as he launched an orb of electricity to put them in their place. As the two MutantXers saw the three strand members seemed to wave and ripple.  
  
"No scent Shalimar you should have seen that one coming." Came the loud voice of Karen who was wearing a mask over her face, the rest of her in black. Karen jumps from the shadows a smile under the mask. As she walks out so do two other guys from behind them.   
  
"Yeah well I can smell you a mile away." Shalimar snarled back as her eyes flashed a bright yellow.  
  
Karen turned to one of the figures behind them. "yeah their close enough Scott. Want to do that trick of yours?" The skinny form behind her nodded as he put his hands together generating a green orb in his exposed hands, Brennan's own hands formed a second Tesla coil. Though, as Brennan tossed volts at the opposing elemental; the elemental, Scott had thrown his own energies at the building. The building's fire tinged to a green for a moment before a back draft launched from the balefire sounding like a thunder clap. Brennan and Shalimar neither were expecting that move. Both members of MutantX tossed backwards. Brennan's hand grabbed Shalimar's jacket as he let his propulsion kick in sending him a few feet into the air. The MutantX members land hard on asphalt. Brennan took the impact on the back as he shouldered a turn, before coming to a stop. The pain racked through Brennan's body as he laid there. An arm reached up to grab for Shalimar's shoulder.   
  
"Shal you okay?" Brennan whispered with a gruff. Though Shalimar did not move or turn. "Shal, wake up… can you hear me?" Brennan's face flushed with the pain he sustained and the fallen team mate. "Emma, Shal's down… we need to get her out of here.." Brennan lifted his hand up to Shalimar's neck searching desperately for a pulse against her warm neck. "She's breathing, just barely, and the Strand is getting away."  
  
--Any sign of Ashelocke?-- Emma asked in a stressed voice, wanting more than anything to get down there, and help her teammates.  
  
"No, I think it was another Scare tactic."  
  
--okay, hold still I'm on my way.—  
"Shal hold on for me… you've taken more than this."  
  
…To be continued.  
  
((_now we resume our regular monthly updated scheduale. Thank you to everyone this far who have been reading and enjoying Mutant Zero. Also I should start mentioning if people who read this would like to be in these pages as their own new mutant Creation.. I'm a big RPG geek and will love to hear about your new mutant creations, and I like to put new mutants in my MutantX fics that aren't over my own design. So feel free to send them my way, and I can start collecting people. I'm on the MutantX forums all the time.. okay I've said enough don't you think?_))  


((Oh right and the format was sort of messed up... thanks Rev.. it should be more readable now.. not sure what was going on there))  



	4. The Chosen

Brennan Mulwray looked upwards as a blur whizzed past him the gust of wind blowing his hair backwards a little. "Long Time Brennan huh?" Came a strangely familiar voice as Todd Richards stops in front of Brennan. The Two new mutants who were carrying the case seemed to pick up the pace towards the helicopter. Todd blurred forward towards them, close lining the two new mutants. Following over due to the tremendous force, the feral Karen pulled herself off the ground as her mouth growled. Though, as Karen looked at Todd she heard a sudden crackle of energy behind her. Whipping her hear around her face contorted in horror.

"Yeah I'd not think about that if I was you." Comes, the familiar York-accented voice of Matty Collan as she stood there with an orb of purple energy flickering above the face of her Elemental partner. Though Karen was willing to give her friend's life to do the bidding of Asheloche unconditionally—launching towards Todd she growled missing him as he blurred to the left and sent a quick elbow to her shoulder. Though, Karen was anything but defenseless as she brought her hand up only moments before calling Todd's move. Karen's hand wrapped around his wrist, to the Molecular's surprise and sent a hard kick into his stomach. Todd wheeled backwards at the kick crashing to the pavement. Matty had no love for the Strand, they did kill her brother. Though, as her energy released into the shaking elemental, the boy just collapsed cold.

"You all part of MutantX or something?" Karen asked as she came forward sending a swift round house towards Matty's Raven hair covered scalp. Slipping her hand upwards, Matty batted the kick away sending a right hook towards the feral's face.

"No, we're Mutant Zero." Matty retorted as the sucker punch connected into the Feral's jaw. As Karen fell a few steps she called into the head set she was wearing. 

--Okay we are going to need a little help here. -- The feral snarled as she launched back at Matty… As she did another form dropped from the sky. It was a rather sudden drop without a parachute instead the new comer leaped from the sides of the walls, claws digging into the mortar before his feet landed on the ground. 

"Good… so Urien want to take care of this or what?" Comes, the voice of Karen as she slammed her fist into the stomach of Matty. Matty went with the punch her back stiffing from the sudden pressure change. Matty's fingers curled over her hair as she launched back at Karen. Sending a volt of electricity at the Feral casting her backwards, it was as Karen goes flying that Urien's body kicks off a wall. His body flipping through the air his leg jousts outwards connecting with Matty's face. Matty hadn't seen it coming, due to the Feral's quick speed, his boot heel snaps the jaw of Matty in a devastating blow forcing her backwards. Matty's body falls over in a thump. As Urien turns around his eyes flare a yellow glow just as a blur comes towards him after trails was all Urien could sense as Todd's fist connects into Urien's face his head jars back—Urien falling to the ground. As Urien looks up to see the body of Karen sending him a smile as she leaps onto the ladder after the explosive elemental. "Go Go!" Karen screams as the Helicopter takes off. Karen feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Urien's eyes close slightly not sure who to trust… the battle over consciousness, doesn't last much longer as Urien's eyes close softly and the Darkness comes.

*****

Sanctuary  
Storm king Mountain, Victoria Columbia

Urien's consciousness comes back to him in a blinding flash, the feral experiencing something a kin to eye sight in fast forward as he opens his eyes slightly. Though the blinding light in the room makes him squint transferring his eyes to narrow slits. Urien's squinted eyes take in the hazy shiny room, all appearing to be silvers and black. As Urien looks over to his left a Silhouette hovers over him unable to really make out exactly who was standing over him, though as the form talks there's a sense of recognition. A voice Gabriel Ashelocke had let Urien listen to many times during his training. "How are you feeling? The shock to your system seems to be all that we can find wrong with you on a medical stand point at least." Came the slow and eased voice of Adam Kane the leader of MutantX. There's a slight smile come over his face. "But there appears to be some mental conditioning apparatus inserted into the base of your cerebral stem. I suppose that's how Ashelocke is taking care of his new recruits."

Urien's face doesn't move, but for a tense moment as he tries to speak. "Your Adam, right so that means you have taken me to Sanctuary, that is where I am now?" Came the halted Welsh accent over his lips.

"Yes, Urien I am Adam Kane and you are indeed in Sanctuary. And if you know that, then I assume you know the security mandates in place in this facility are without peer. So don't try to escape."

"Escape? I 'ave know where to go. Home is out of the question now, and I am sure with the way I was left that the Strand doesn't wish for me either."

That's when suddenly a voice came into his head, ~On the contrary my boy; you are right where I want you. What a chance this is. ~ Gabriel's voice mentioned before it dissolved back into his consciousness.

"Well, I suppose they don't value you for the extraordinary being you are. You are one of three Roden New Mutant experiments, which were conducted. I remember your father very well. Football (soccer for Americans) player was not supposed to walk again. How are your parents now?" Adam asked with a concerned voice.

"Look, Adam I really don't mean any offense here, but don't go on acting like you actually cared. This MutantX stuff is bogus, you created us all and now you're just what—trying to be nice so you can push pennies off your freaks?"

~Keep cool, Urien… we need you to gain their trust. ~ came Asheloche again.

Adam smiles shaking his head softly, as his eyes narrowed on Urien. "Well, I suppose it could look like that. But MutantX is designed to protect New Mutants; it was with them that we formed the Underground, with them that we could even safe guard new mutants when Genomex was a threat. But with the work of my team that is now over. I am not one to pretend I'm a saint, and yes unwillingly I did make all of you. But that was not my intention, just to help people… like your father."

"My father died 10 years ago."

"Urien, I am deeply sorry, you should rest now, and I will talk to you again soon." 

*****

Strand Headquarters  
Location Unknown

"Damnit, we should not have charged his with this delicate task. Karen why did you not tell me he was unstable?" Ashelocke's voice cracked as he leaned back into the chair. His silk shirt unbuttoned showing off his delicately graphed chest.

"Gabriel, Urien's a feral. Were all a little unstable, give him time to let it sink in. I am sure he will make a very good mole." Karen mentioned as she leaned forward lips pressing into Gabriel's neck.

"You better hope so Karen. This whole operation balances on that very concept." Gabriel mentions as he balls his fist into his hand. "So what about this other team, Mutant Zero, Does Adam really think his numbers are really going to have any effect on the endgame?"

Karen's shoulders rolled back against her neck. An arm stretched out to place on Gabriel's leg momentarily. "Adam is in a panic, he doesn't have the nerve to act like it. Trust me Gabriel; it's only a matter of time."

"Time is the only thing we don't have, Karen." Gabriel Growled.

*****

Jam & Joes  
Toronto, Ontario

Matty paced back and forth around the break room her hands clinched, as she felt the anger burning inside her. The afternoon's events having had gotten her rather angry. Angry at being blind sided by the Strand member, angry at Shalimar from holding her back from beating Urien to death, and mostly angry at Brennan electing to come back to Jam and Joes with her, to make sure she didn't come to Sanctuary to get her revenge. Sure Brennan had made it sound like he just wanted to train her some. Though Matty knew the real reason, she knew Brennan just wanted to keep her away from him. Away from the guy who got her when she wasn't expecting it. "So you are going to walk holes in the floor Matty, or are we going to talk about what's going on in your head?" Brennan finally mentioned out loud after a few minutes.

"What's going on in my head? What's going on in your head—why are you and Adam protecting the enemy? Why are you all sitting on him and not letting us just put the ass out of his misery?" Matty exclaimed through much resilience to not send a few hundred volts through Brennan where he sat.

"Look, Matty it's not exactly the kids fault. Emma found the psychic link like the one in Shalimar's head in Urien's. Adam wants to keep him to match up sequencing brain Patterns. What ever his deal is, he's more use to us alive than dead."

"Now we know that, but Shalimar she just—"

"Shalimar's a feral like Urien is. Ferals have a connection to each other. Shalimar did what her instincts told her too. Like a mother protecting her young. And a damn good thing she did."

"You always pull this crap Brennan, making up excuses and avoiding the situation."

"The situation Matty, maybe you should enlighten me on what the situation is. Because as far as I see it the only situation that we have going on her, is your Damaged Ego, Matty."

Matty's face contorted as she strode over to Brennan, her wide legged Kickwear pants zipping as the denim connected with each other. Throwing out two forceful hands she pushed Brennan back against the couch hard, causing Brennan's head to knock against the drywall. Matty threw out her hands, fingers and fist clinching the collar of the t-shirt he wore as she brought him towards her. Brennan's eyes narrowed as he looked to Matty's pissed off face, a flexing of jaw muscles tinged as she said nothing just leaned in and forcefully kissed his lips with no abandon. Brennan's hand eased up to the back of Matty's scalp as he got into the kiss. Electricity crackling both audibly and in the passion of the two old friends—before Matty broke the kiss and stepped backwards her soft eyes looking back towards Brennan now. A wide grin forming on the lips of Brennan, as the elemental just stared at the girl he never hooked up with. "That's the situation." Comes, Matty's voice now that had transformed from a bark to a soft purr.

"Oh that, well… yes, that is a whole different situation." Brennan Jeered though under the rough exterior of the once criminal, was a sense that Matty was hiding a lot more from him than the kiss they had shared. Under those full lips Brennan knew there was something more to be seen. "So since were here, we might as well get to training."

*****

Sanctuary  
Storm King Mountain, Victoria Columbia

Emma De'lauro was probably the last person who Jesse Kilmartin thought would show up behind him while he was analyzing brain signatures for the sanctuary's newest guest. Though one was not to say that Jesse was not content to see the psionic member of MutantX. Jesse's lips formed a smile as he turned to greet Emma. "Hey Emma." Jesse mentioned seeing her reflection in the glass of his monitor.

"Hi Jesse, still working on the pattern of those signatures?" Emma asked Jesse.

"Yep, sure am, trust me Emma nothing says fun like crap load of little ethereal specks and trying the guess the right ones that form the trail."

"Sort of like constellations huh?"

"Huh?"

"Constellations, you know stars?"

"Oh yeah I guess they are a little like Constellations. Not that… that will help to much."

"You'd be surprised how rudimary patterns exist in all things Jesse." Adam's voice rang out as his footfalls neared the Psionic and Molecular. 

"How do you mean Adam?" Jesse asked as his head turned around followed by Emma's

"Well take a look here." Adam mentioned as he formed his finger around some of the dots that formed the little dipper in a connect the dots formulation. Go ahead and highlight that section." Adam instructed. 

"You're the boss Adam." Jesse retorted as the little dipper form was highlighted on the monitor in gleaming yellow designs.

"Now do a cross search on the that Pattern over the net." Adam mentioned.

"I'm on it." Jesse mentioned sending a look to the suddenly quiet Emma. As Jesse did the search screens began to fill with information highlighting that pattern as a the standard DNA type set for analyzing DNA. Another screen showing that this curve of nerve relays were also used for the brain to go into beta wave patterns. "Hey, when your right your right."

"Actually the reason I came out here, was a theory I have. Emma, this will be a first for you, working in connection with another Psionic to merge within one nexus to use both Psionics abilities at the same time. At least in theory it should work."

"Oh no Adam. I know what your thinking and there is no way."

"Emma, you and Michelle were best friends at a point. If anyone knows each other enough its you two."

"Adam, but what she did, with the whole cyber lady thing. That is just to freaky. I don't want to go into her head again. Please don't make me do it."

Adam sighed as he listened to Emma's pouting. "Well Emma I'm not going to make you do anything. Just know that the safety of the Santuary as well as both Urien and Shalimar hang in the balance."

Emma sighed as she looked down at her feet. "I know Adam, its just. She use to be like my sister."

"I understand Emma." Adam patted her shoulder softly, as he turns to leave, to return to the lab.

"Wait Adam… I'll do it."

"Thank you Emma."

As Adam was speaking to Emma and Jesse, Shalimar was more curious about the visitor who had gotten a good shot in on her, the strange feral who she felt was a danger to her the team, though as she entered the lab, she thought about something else. The fear in the eyes of the strange feral, that was blocking all else. Shalimar could smell that same damp smell even as her eyes looked over at the unconscious form, of Urien. Shalimar's fingers tapping against the chair, thick hair shaking around her shoulders as a smile traced over her lips. "So what's your story, wrong place at the wrong time?" Shalimar's rough voice asked as she looked down at Urien. Urien's body doesn't move though there's a sudden split in his lips.

"I am sorry, about what I did to the girl. Is that what you want to hear Shalimar? You of all people should know that when caged in the only action is to lash out."

"Lash out? Is that what you are calling it Urien. I don't know whats in your head or whats going on. But if you ever attack one of my friends again, your going to wish you didn't."

"I already wish I hadn't."

***** 

Jam & Joes  
Toronto, Ontario

Brennan's hand formed a bright ball of electricity as his dark eyes looked at Matty, a smile forming wide over his face. "Forming the telsa is easy like putting your soul into your hand. Never been a real problem for me. But I was born with it. It was always aiming that tripped me up. But you weren't so lucky right?"

Matty nodded as she cupped her hands forward letting a purple telsa coil form in her hands crackling. There was a tense form coming to her face as she formed it—body contorting a little. "Well it took some practice, but yeah I have it okay."

"Well I'd not expect you to tell me the truth, you have changed a lot since the old days Matty." Brennan mentions as he fires his coil at one of the targets on the other side of the large room they were in. The room looked like a gym of some sort, linoleum floors white walls, and large targets situated to the far walls—targets that resemebled dummies. Brennan's current hit the target being absorbed into the Dummy's cotton confines. "Now aim and fire."

"Well My control isn't even as close to yours Brennan." Matty mentioned as she set loose her coil as it dashed across the room hitting the wall in sudder. A round black circle stained the wall as the smoke cleared from the impact.

"Yeah Matty you can say that again. But that's what all this is for. Cause your going to have to learn control. Check yourself, and not to let your anger control your motions."

"What are you trying to say Brennan?" Matty asked with a smile as a giggle feel over her face. 

"Nothing Matty, don't worry about it. Now lets try this again."

*****

The Strand HQ

Location Unknown.

The Hanger was filled with about twenty to thirty random New mutant bodies as Karen was trying to coordinate the effort of refueling of plane that sat to one side of the the hanger. Repairs were going on, on a helicopter that was in the battle with MutantX early last night. Gabriel's presence in the room went unnoticed with so many others in the place fixing repairs and busy on other things that no one seemed to see his lanky steps behind Karen. A soft hand pressed onto her shoulder, gently staying there until the feral turned around. The soft smile landed over her lips as dazzling blue eyes curved around to see, Ashelock standing there. "Your pick has been surprisingly resourceful." Came Ashelocke's voice towards Karen.

"So he's gained the trust?" Karen asked almost surprised that Urien would have continued to do his job, with how Gabriel's plan sent him in as the scapegoat. Karen never doubted Gabriel even for an instant, in getting a job done, until this plan. Karen felt bad about how it worked out. Though Karen knew Gabriel was a man who could induce much into the minds of others. Urien was a fractured mind already, being of rodent DNA it was evident, that he was not very trusting and little things could put him into a frenzied rage. As the thought blossomed in her mind again, there was not even a sudden synopses flip before Gabriel's hand was at her neck forcing her against the wall. 

"Don't ever doubt me Karen. Not even for a moment." Came the loud and very angry voice of Asheloche as his eyes looked down at the feral. A purple hue came up to her face as Gabriel's grip tightened. Slowly Karen winced in a nodding motion. As she did Gabriel forced her back against the wall. "Now our friend Urien is going to be our Judas. How are preparations to lure MutantX out in the open?"

Karen looked at Gabriel and sighed. "Well Mutant Zero seems to be their new hand, at least its how I think."

"well we'll call their bluff. We don't have to much time to wait. We need to cover all sides. We can't let Adam know my purpose, what I'm trying to do. We have to find the Tablet. Its my one chance, to beat what he did to me."

"I understand, and we are making preparations."

"And Karen…" 

"Yes Gabriel."

"Don't think for a moment that this is selfish. We can rebuild the world, where New mutants take their place as the next step in human evolution. Its just a matter of removing the obstacles."

"Don't worry about Adam, Gabriel first we need to make sure you are going to be well."

"I'll worry about my health Karen, you worry about getting the job done."

"Yes Gabriel."

  
  



	5. Shattered lines of my Betrayal

Marcomax Industries  
  
Twenty minutes south of Toronto  
  
The Four silhouettes ran closely together as the bodies lay closely against the cold concerete, the footfalls were silent almost oblivious to the world or sound as they ran together. As the corridor split off into two directions the silhouettes, stopped. A light craned down to show the blond hair of the Strain's top Feral, a woman named Karen. In a hushed whisper she looked over at the other three who were with her. "Jody, which way to the vault. we don't have a lot time."  
  
The ebony skinned kid began to skim down the palm computer she was holding, her eyes watching as the words began to scan down line by line. "okay we need to go left here. Then the lock should be just ahead on the left side of the wall." As jody mentions the directions the three others begin to walk past the corridor. As Jody shrugs her thin shoulders and follows a new form blurs suddenly as to where standing. The face of Todd looks over at them grinning. The Propulsion- powered, molecular runs a slow hand through his hair as suddenly the air is transcended with the voice of Emma coming over his ring.  
  
--Todd, were set up over here, waiting for them to make their move-- As that's said a slender hand pats Todd's shoulder and just smiles dimples forming on her face.  
  
"emma all things are clear on this side."  
  
--how about you guys Brennan?-Came Emma's voice as Todd listens carefully to his ring.  
  
--Couldn't be better Emma, geez with this many mutants I thinks its going to be hard to screw this one up.-  
  
The words seem to fall on deaf ears as the Strand members begin to type in the code to the volt. The Ebony skinned psionic begins to tap into the code as her palm OS begins to take in the numbers as she does suddenly her Palm begins to fizzle and spark as her wide eyes see a face looking back at her. Michelle slides a smile as she adjusts the final buttons in the sequence and the door opens, with a creek. "good comeon lets get the-" as soon as Karen's words are almost finished she sees standing in the doorway, Jesse Kilmartin and Shalimar Fox, both with their arms folded.  
  
"Imagine seeing you all here, small world, ooor maybe it was your little Feral friend tipping us off. Next time you might want to save your teammates, tends to get your ass in all sorts of trouble." Came Jesse's voice in a smiling and grinning manner."  
  
"What the hell?" Came Karen's voice as she looks around seeing more new mutants engaging them. "Cindy do it!" She called as her brunette friend closed her eyes. As time suddenly froze--- Karen pushed between Jesse and Shalimar, as she reached for the canister. The Molecular's powers were being taxed. Though time was slowed down, for an extra fast molecular, it was just normal speed. Todd's fist hooks around decking Cindy. As she falls back hitting the ground the rest of the team come back to life from their frozen state.  
  
"umm would someone explain to me what just happened here?" Jesse mentioned before Karen elbowed him in the stomach. Jesse's feet come off the ground as he's smashed into the wall.  
  
There was no time in between Jesse's attack and Shalimar's round house connecting with Karen's face. Karen spirals backwards as her body hits up against the metal. "we take care of our team." Shalimar snarls as suddenly Brennan's hand comes forward. A volt of blue electricity hits the shelf the canister was sitting on. As soon as Brennan's volts ended Jody was sliding under his legs. Brennan reaches down, just as the small Psionic nails him with a kick up against his face. Brennan falls backwards as pivoting against the guard rail. A hand holding onto the railing just as the small psionic suddenly becomes three in a strange electronic fusion crackling over her body Shalimar and Jesse go to hit two of the duplicates as, the third the real one grabs the prize.  
  
--SIMULATION OVER-Came a voice from outside the hologramed scene. The corperation. the walls.. the whole area evaporates as Adam looks over to the seven New mutants assembled there was a stern look on his face. "Now can someone tell me the lesson we learned here?" Adam asks his brow furrowing. This had been the third time MutantX and Mutant0 had tried the same test. The same number of times they all failed.  
  
"Holograms hurt?" offered Jesse still rubbing jaw.  
  
"The quiet ones are always going to kick your ass?" Shalimar grinned as she looked to brennan.  
  
"Always watch out for a roundhouse, especially if it comes from one hot feral?" Came Todd.  
  
"No, you all aren't applying yourselves. You keep getting in each others way. Just because you out number the opponents.. something were not use to. You still have the problem of getting in each others way. Jesse and Shalimar, you to are use to each other, and I don't see how he could be attacked. Todd, you and Brennan are new to this. But your abilities would work well together as well. You distract the inactive members so that she can't freeze time." Adam sighed loudly. "Lets go have eat, I still need to check on Urien. And think, we can't go into this blind eyed. Urien has given us a lot of information. But if were to use it accurately we need to be prepared."  
  
"Adam, why are we trusting him. He did almost kill Emma."  
  
"Shalimar, people do things for all the wrong reasons. As a rat Feral he was blocked in, not to mention being sabatoged telepathicly by Ashelocke. I believe his information is the truth."  
  
"It is the truth." Emma mentioned awkwardly looking at Shalimar then Adam. "He was just acting the only way he knew how."  
  
"Emma, I know that look in your eye, you have a crush." Michelle grinned.  
  
"Michelle I do not!"  
  
"that's enough all of you. Get going." Adam said as he smiled shaking his head.  
  
Santuary  
  
Med Lab.  
  
For the five days, Urien had been hooked up to machines, diagnostic equipment and implanted with a few doses of nano bots, to repair his body and for Adam to get a full reading of what length his new mutant genes had evolved into, as well as any damage mentally and physically administed by Asheloche and the Strand. Though Urien's cracked Ribs were virtually healed his body needed rest for full recovery. Coming in and out of trancelike states as Adam and Emma tried to clear his mind of the psionic traces as well as they could, as well as get his adjust body chemistry back on track. Urien had gone through a lot and even was able to have a few short talks with both members of MutantX and a few of the associates from Jam and Joes. The Information regarding the Macromax's biological warefare potencial had been given by a telepathic probe curtasy of Ruby. Ruby had been watching Urien closely when he could. After the first probing, the newly resurrected Psionic from a Genomex stasis pod felt something deep within the boy. A feeling that was so great, that Ruby wouldn't talk about it, a feeling that enduced tears and pride. Ruby was shocked at the life and thoughts of a native American youth had been so strong. Ruby was filled with pride of the willpower this new mutant had. Something else was there to. A strength-a strength in a feral new mutant to work beyond the primordial contstrants that most roden ferals administered, Ruby was watching him now as Urien's eyes weakly opened. "How are you feeling Urien?" Came Ruby's soft whisper to Urien.  
  
"Ruby, oh hello there, what ye doing still here? Shouludn't ye be working with yer team to try to stop the Strand from getting their hands on the Biochemicals?" Came Urien's own soft and warn voice.  
  
"Well, Adam is taking care of that. I am still learning to deal with it all. But its good, you care. It means your rehabilitation is right on track."  
  
"Care, I've always cared. Other than Ashelocke still in my head somewhere, they didn't do jack to me Ruby. It was my fault. I screwed up big time."  
  
"Well, Urien, its best not to beat yourself up. What is done is done. A lot of have had similar situations. All of us have pasts were ashamed of, Adam helped create the New mutants, Brennan Mulway use to be a criminal, Shalimar helped a master criminal who she thought loved her. Even I. even I have a past I'm ashamed of." Ruby's voice went silent. "A past that makes all my friends now hate me."  
  
"What did you do mate?" Came the strange and half excited voice of the feral trying to fight the sleeping drugs.  
  
"I.. look I don't want to talk about it. You've done your part. And I think that's enough. You should get some rest. Build up your reserves, you never know what kind of hold Asheloche still has on you."  
  
"I just wish this dream would go away. Ye know I always knew I was different. But this New mutant thing. I don't know if I buy it. I don't have any powers."  
  
"It has been explained before, your not an elemental, or a psionic, or even a molecular, Urien. You are like Shalimar, and have the DNA of a species of animal in your diverse genetic code. It is probably why you've felt so lost on the Cree Reservation and even after your works so hard to get out of wales to see your mother's people, you left that life as well. Urien, its all part of you-The anger, the fear, the curiosity, the instinct-the love for music.. that is all partly to do with your unique genetic code."  
  
"A freak among freaks, thanks for hitting that one home for me bloke."  
  
As Ruby shook his head wondering if he misjudged the boy, there was the sound as the door silently opened. The stern face of Adam Kane, was standing at the doorway. The look of hope was out of his face for the moment. The slack in Adam's jaws was tight, even as his physically fit body snugged into a black turtle neck. "Adam, is something going on?" Ruby asked with a sound of regret poised on and a hope.  
  
"Actually Ruby, there's something I want to talk to you about." Adam mentioned, in the sort of way that made it suggest there was no option. Ruby adjusted his thick glasses against his face. Rising up he flashed a smile to Urien. Silently the telepath walked towards Adam, realizing his smile was not there, Ruby felt nervous. Adam was always quick, jarring and seeming to be confrontational, especially when he looked like he did right now.  
  
The door came to a close as Ruby's back pressed up against the dark colored wall of Santuary's hallway. The lights above their heads rained down a yellow glow as Adam's eyes narrowed. "I just finished analyzing the data we received from the genetic sample we've taken from Urien. I have reason to believe he's one of the most potent Ferals, we've ever incountered." Adam mentioned in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Encountered, Adam. do you say we should fear him? That maybe even bringing him to Santuary was a big mistake? I don't follow."  
  
"Ruby, all new mutants have the potiental to work for readying humans for the existence of New Mutants, but some are to unstable to be counted on. Some seem to lack the moral rights to take on such things. Urien is a rather rare Feral, I remember Urien's family specifically. A rare genetic disorder his family faced, Urien along with about twenty other children of Native American decent were of the right type to cross breed with Rodents. Most of them were unstable, ten of them commited suicide. two of them, are wanted for murder after lashing out at their parents-both are now in Stasis pods. Of the remaining seven, Urien is of the lucky. Urien's psychological state changes from moment to moment. Each of the subjects who were manipulated in this way developed psychological ramifications. Urien himself despite his rash behavior is the most stable of which I've ever seen. which gives him hope. But Ruby, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Urien does suffer from Bipolarism due to his human reaction battling with the rash and usually unpredictability of his rodent DNA."  
  
The Strand HQ  
  
Location Unknown  
  
"Gabriel, we shouldn't go through with this. Urien is a security risk. Adam and his team might already be planning a strike." Karen growled her fangs growing a moment as she growled like a lion.  
  
"Karen.Karen.Karen. don't you have faith in me? Don't you believe that I'd only do what has to be done? I know the risks, and I have it all worked out. I knew Urien was going to be captured. It was all part of the game plan." Came Gabriel's slick voice as his full lips spread a smile. Gabriel had wanted an inside agent for sometime, and with Urien it could finally be achieved, where Shalimar was failing him. Gabriel's boots ticked across the wooden paneling on the floor, where dark coarse shadows puddle. A creak sounded over the four poster bed as Gabriel layed back against its' satin covers. The simple robe he wore barely covered Gabriel's chest even as a few locks of his hair fell over his forehead.  
  
"I don't know, Gabriel Urien knows a lot of our formations, how we operate, what to be expected. By even having him there is a real problem. But look Gabriel what ever you want to be the catalystism for your own dowfall so be-cckkt!" Karen suddenly felt her throat contract pressure against her neck, as her eyes began to jar wide opened. The Telekinetic force gradually getting more and more tight, even as air capplaries busted, her throat crunching downwards over itself.  
  
"Karen, you have underminded me for the last time. Urien knows only what I want him to know. Urien is in total control by me. Adam is falling right into my trap. Adam wants to send more of his people into the lion's den I'll be ready to silence his threat once and for all. With our friend Urien, Adam know doubt sees the potential that the rodent feral possesses. I really didn't want to give him up, but then again he was the perfect candidate. But of course, Karen you aren't going to be saying much of anything." Gabriel's eyes glanced back over towards the burgundy colored wall where Karen's body was slumped against. A face of beat red shallowed against the white tight-fitting shirt Karen was wearing. Spit slimed down her chin when her very air pipes had collapsed; Karen's eyes were milky white as her head slumped against her own chest.  
  
Santuary  
  
Living room  
  
"So, I'm just wondering what do you all think about having so many of us in the same place. To me it sort of sounds like were setting ourselves up for a fall" Jesse mentioned as he forked up some chow mein noodles. The Living room table had been filled up with close to a dozen white colored take out boxes, each of the seven new mutants were situated around the table, each one seeming to be rather uncomfortable around one each other.  
  
"Well, Jess I do think Adam and Ruby have it all worked out. Its not like they haven't crossed our their T's or anything." Matty admits after swallowing a bite herself.  
  
"Well Matty, Jesse does have a valid point, and you learn early on that Adam doesn't always think things through, sometimes he sends us in and hopes our luck holds out." Brennan contorted.  
  
"Brennan!" Emma trilled. "Adam, only wants whats best for our cause."  
  
"His cause more like it Emma, Ashelock is his deal, I just personally don't want to see the psycho running around ready to explode any given moment."  
  
"Look guys I didn't mean to start a global war here. I was just thinking that maybe it'd be best if we looked into the situation ourselves so we know first hand what our options are. With Urien take up a lot of Adam's time trying to figure out what is exactly up with him I was figuring it might just prove useful if we knew exactly what we were getting ourselves into." Jesse mentioned casually before forking the noodles into his mouth..  
  
"Jesse, that's not a bad idea. can someone pass the-NEVERMIND!" Todd blirted out before his hand blurred forwards grabbing the spring rolls and loading up his plate before the others had finished several blinks. There was a silence around the table for a moment or two as they all looked at each other.  
  
"Well," Michelle says finally, " Jesse, Todd is right, it is a good idea. I'm sure I can retrieve floor plans, security information. Work up an exact plan formation. Personally I think Adam might be taxing himself. I don't know if I agree with the partnering ourselves the way we are. We don't even know how to fight with you all very well."  
  
"Because it's the most effective way to silence the threat, constrain and quarantine." Shalimar purrs as her eyes look over the table. "Its best to limit the ground we'll need to attack from, giving us the specifics to a group of battle and in our creation."  
  
"Yeah, plus he set us up to where each of our abilities would be put to the best use." Brennan mentioned off handedly. "Look Jesse I don't like going in blind folded myself, but really what choice do we have?"  
  
"Brennan, are you even listening to me?" Jesse said a little erritated. "Its not about reworking Adam's plan. its about knowing what were getting into incase plan A doesn't work."  
  
"I realize that Jesse, it just seems instead of getting plans we could focus on what we do know so we don't fail. Hit them hard and they won't know what is coming."  
  
Santuary  
  
Med Lab  
  
Urien could hear Adam and Ruby outside his room. Urien's body was warm, beads of sweat seemed to come out of no place as his eyes remained shut The Rat Feral, knew what they spoke was the truth, about how he himself had been in and out of mental instutitions much of his life. Usually they were only short stays, Urien had dreams and if he had to bend the truth to full fill them well, that was a step he most undoubtfully would take. This, incident, with new mutants, super powers and all that sort of stuff was a nice ride, Urien could only think but he wanted to go home, Gabriel had promised him he could after the plans were carried through. Urien knew that Gabriel was after something, some way to cure himself from some diease. Urien wished it was as easy to cure himself of what ever separated him from the rest of the world. Though with the way that Ruby and Adam spoke. Urien wondered now if he ever would be able to get back to his normal life. There was something else. Even as he layed there, the scent picked up a familiar colongne burning his nose. A cologne, that Urien knew full well. now that smell was an icon for betrayal in his head. The feral's eyes opened with a flash of yellow as he felt his hands tense up. Seeing in front of him the man who had both attracted him, and now horrified him-Gabriel Ashelocke.  
  
"Nice digs they got here." Came the familiar voice of Gabriel lashing a smile over his lips. The dark hair scrapped over his cheeks as his eyes flashed around. "I've been here before, what about you. Wait I know, how did I get here. Well you might want to ask Shalimar about that. No that's right she wants to slash your throat." This was followed by a soft chuckle.  
  
Urien's body thrusted upwards, the claws in his hands ejecting outwards as he could feel the prick of hair raising on the back of his neck. "I don't care why you are here. I just want you gone all of you gone!" Urien's voice split and fractured as he yelled.  
  
"Well, if there's one thing me and Adam have in common, its we both want you to stay. stay in this world. Trust me Urien. if there's one thing that will give you hope its staying with people like you. Problem is who do you trust? Were really both after the same thing. Adam and I. we want to help the world deal with New Mutants. Though thing is we don't exactly see eye to eye on the means."  
  
"GO! Get away from me!" Urien only saw red as he slashed into the air, where Gabriel had projected himself, the illusion waving in the air. The screaming had alerted Ruby and Adam from the doorway as they pushed inward. As the door slammed open Gabriel vanished. Ruby's eyes were on the place where Gabriel was standing only a moment before.  
  
"Adam I felt him." Ruby says in a hushed whisper. "Gabriel Asheloche was just here."  
  
The Strand HQ  
  
Location Unknown  
  
A laughter rung out from the living quarters that Gabriel was in, only a moment ago the leader of the Strand's eyes flashed open from a trance. Three new mutants were sitting around him on the crush velvet sofa. They all had been holding him as he used his psionic abilities to trace into the mind of Urien. Gabriel's thick body lined with muscles, tensed for a moment as he resumed the function of his body, the red billowing robe ruffled in the air as he clambered to and upright position. It was a moment of triumph, before his face went straight. "Vanessa." came Ascheloche's voice as his hand slipped into hers, "I'll need to talk to you, everyone else, get ready for the task at hand." Aschelocke said his eyes not leaving the crimson haired woman who's blue eyes too would not leave Aschelocke's.  
  
There was only a moment of silence after the other new mutants filed out before, Aschelocke moved, his hand sliding against the young Psionic's face. "Vanessa, you won't be going on the Maromax, hit with the others as planned originally. I'll be adding someone with more tactile strength, I have another job for you. If you think your up for it."  
  
The Psionic smiled as her lips kissed Ascheloche's hand slowly a kiss of pure pleasure and love as she nodded her head. "Yes Gabriel what ever you wish."  
  
"Good." Ascheloche said plainly before easing his hand away. "It appears there, might be a snag with my plans to use both the ferals currently at sanctuary, Shalimar Fox and Urien Raglan. A high level telepath, who is good friends of Adam's is there now. I am not sure why he is there, Urien's mind has some sort of block there, I am thinking this might be Emma's doing. Though that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Ruby Bishop is a liability, for he can stop the communictations if he finds them. What I need you to do Princess, and find Ruby and take him out. Your new mutant ability to detect psionics will be of an invaluable resource, I'll be parterning you up with another telepath to find him then get him out in the open."  
  
"As you wish Gabriel." Came Vanessa's voice as Gabriel stood up, now then I'll need to attend to those leaving for the genetic lab. This should put a stick in his spokes."  
  
Santuary Basement lab  
  
"Michelle, come here and check this out." Jesse mentioned as he pointed to the screen he was looking at. Michelle had been sitting across from where Jesse was looking over a PDA, as they agreed that it would be much better to know what they were going into. Shalimar and Brennan, decided they would help get Matty and Todd ready first hand in the fine art of breaking and entering. Emma had been called to talk to Ruby and Adam about the recent problems regarding Urien. Michelle's body slipped upwards, her clothes as usual was a power suit and skirt. Though it had been months since michelle's body had been reverse engineered removing the Genomex reconditioning, for Michelle she still felt it almost safe to where professional clothes, complete with her hair tied back into a ponytail. Michelle's brow arched upwards as she looked at the schematic Jesse was pointing at.  
  
"So there are three different volts of Cyrogentic dna samples not just one. So you are thinking."  
  
".yes what I'm thinking is that we might be at the right place, but being set up. What ever Aschelocke wants may be one of the other two vaults and not the one were going to. Its not a coincidence that Urien took a fall. At least that's my theory. I think Gabriel specifically told him information to take us out. Or maybe draw us into some bizarre maze."  
  
"So do you think he's going to be there in person ready to take us on. after we've been set up?"  
  
"No, not Aschelocke's style-I think he'd rather just have something that is making a loud noise. You know he doesn't want us dead or we won't be able to see his genius at work and tell Adam about it. I just think he's trying to get us in a corner."  
  
"So what exactly can we do? Its not like we can set up at three different locations and just wait for the right one?"  
  
"Now, I have a better idea, I've just accessed Macromax's main server. Now here are all three Dna samples. If I'm judging Aschelocke like I think I am. I'd assume he's looking for some sort of DNA to stabilize his breaking apart body. I mean what other reason is there for a dying man right?"  
  
"Okay I'm following you so far Jesse. But I'm no genetic expert."  
  
"Well you don't have to be. We've got Adam for that."  
  
((Next chapter is going to be the stunning conclusion (or at least that's the plan) of the first Mutant Zero episode. I promise most of them won't be as long coming as this one has been. This one is a special case as I feel it would be a to be continued sort of thing, if it was on the show. Plus there was a lot to do here. *lol* Next chapter, MutantX along with Todd, Matty, and Michelle tangle with The Strand, and we learn there's more than meets the eyes behind the mysterious new Feral Urien. What is the secret he's holding back. and is he friend or foe? It call comes down to the show down and the creation of a brand new team in the world of MutantX. So please Read and review. Tell me what you think. Tell me what guest stars from the show you'd like to see turn up. Like Urien there will also be more original new mutants. From my mind and from those few people who read this thing. See ya for chapter 6!)) 


	6. To honor thy Fortune

((This chapter of the first Mutant Zero Story Arc is dedicated to Xiphan, where ever you are bro we won't forget.))

"So I see you're finally awake, going to stay that way for a while this time?" Shalimar asked as her eyes took over the form of Urien whose eyes looked up blankly at the feral who was watching him. "Cause I got a few things I want to get off my chest."

Urien's eyes looked up at Shalimar, his mind waving in and out even as the rodent leaned upwards. "Shalimar, we've been through this a number of times already. I understand why ye hate me. I know that ye just want to kick the snot out of me and get over with."

Shalimar's lips split upwards as she lashed her head from side to side looking at him. "Urien, your ways how you always subdue yourself, that's part of your feral nature like mine, is to protect my friends. All of us have internal battles, and you really need to get past your fears. Especially if you're ever going to be any help to us."

Urien's eyes flashed instantly as he felt a surge of anger willing up inside him as he moved around trying to wrestle with the straps on the seat. "You can pretend to know what I'm going through and even make excuses for me and reasons not to want me dead. But in the end of the night, it's still going to be down to one simple truth… I really messed up. I let a pretty face dictate me when I was the weakest and I though… damnit I really honestly thought I was doing the right thing. That I was helping not… destroying."

"Yeah, trust me Urien Asheloche has a knack for that. Finding the weakness and using it to his advantage. That's how he got to me."

"Got to you?" Urien asks almost wide eyed.

Shalimar points to her skull, "he's in my mind too. Thing is Ashelocke has ways of making you feel things you shouldn't do things you never would other wise. The way you acted after you laid us out… that showed more strength than most people have. Unless that itself is an act." The tension between the two ferals was thick. It would have been less pretty if Urien himself was any thing other than a rodent feral. As a Rodent, Urien knows he's not the strongest there is, knows when it's best to flee for a better position. The Sounds of Urien's pulse went up as he leaned back his fingers and fist balling up as he listened to Shalimar.

"I suppose you just gave me a compliment Shalimar." Urien pauses, "but your also right, but I still know you don't trust me to not stay in control, because your limitations and you trusting yourself is also an issue."

Shalimar smiled as she reached over and slipped her hand into Urien's her warm fingers lacing with his own. Urien's eyes looked upwards to Shalimar as he watched her. "Exactly, but we are Urien... on the same side. But I want you to do me a favor, and I'll give it right back to you. Don't hesitate to bring me down if you see the signs. I'll do the same for you. I know that Brennan, Jesse, and Emma would have trouble with that, they are like family to me but you… well do you think you can do that?"

Urien's body leaned over close to Shalimar's, Urien could feel the pores opening as his eyes looked into Shalimar's there was a feeling there, one of subversion, and one of betrayal. Urien's mouth opened as he leaned into her ear. "I think so, if either of us becomes a threat we will have to take down the threat. You have already done it once." Urien mentioned. Shalimar they moved to touch his cheek. Shalimar's hand sliding over the warm flesh of the feral, and then something that both of them were feeling do to their feral nature happened. Shalimar's lips pressed softly against Urien's. Urien's eyes closed as he felt her lips softly into hers. Both of them felt it, a call of their new Mutancies. 

A knock came at the door suddenly, as the two ferals looked up Shalimar turning away and looking up at Urien like he heart had stopped beating for a moment… her heart beating in her chest as she pushed away. Though the motion was not fast enough, as Emma's hand opened the door. Emma's eyes got large as she looked Urien and then to Shalimar. Emma's eyes grew large at the two of them there. Emma's heart fell from her chest. Though nothing was ever mentioned, to the Prior Emma's expression was shocked. Emma's hand clasped over her mouth as she turned to walk to the doorway. "I think I should go."

Shalimar's head looked towards Emma even as the Telempath turned to the doorway and walked outwards to the hallway. "Emma, wait!" Shalimar shouted after her teammate, Shalimar took off from the lab, following her teammate through the silver hallways of the Santuary. 

"Emma wait, hold up. It's not what you think." Shalimar pleaded as she jogged through the concrete floor, her heeled boots clicking over the concrete as she ran. Emma stopped near the gardens over looking the fountain that was placed in the lobby before the rooms where the members of mutantX stayed. Emma's head turned red locks sliding over a hurt and contorted face. 

"It's so hard, to not just send out a wave. I've kept this wall up so long, Shalimar. Sometimes it hurts to even ever let it go. To ever forget its there. I guess we all want to be normal, at least sometimes." Emma admitted as she looked at Shalimar as the feral stopped in front of her.

"Look, Emma for what its worth I'm sorry. I should not have, after what he did. But… but Adam seems to think he's okay. Ruby's going to make him a member of that team he's working on. So it's best to..."

"…to kiss and make up Shalimar? To pretend everything is okay. Look I don't blame you for trying, and I know that the attraction between Ferals is rather hard to control. It's just…" Emma looked down at her shoes unsure what to say next. Though as Shalimar's hand softly thudded against her shoulder the Telempath understood to well

"Look its okay Emma, really. Its just may of telling him… welcome to the team."

****

Santuary  
Adam's office

"Doesn't it bother you we might be walking right into a trap Adam? I mean sure it sounds like a good idea. We might be there in number and put a stop to Ashelocke but what if this is just another diversion? We know Ashelocke doesn't mind sacrificing his people." Brennan says, his face red with anger as he looks at Adam Kane who's watching the elemental's every moment, the wrinkled flesh clinching at every high octave.

"Brennan that has been taken into account. That is why we had you all train with Mutant Zero, you all aren't going on this mission." Adam mentioned flashing a brilliant smile.

"Adam, you're sending in three mutants who have no idea what they are getting into. One of which happens to be a good friend of mine." Brennan roared his lips stressed as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No Brennan Four, of them, will be going in. Shalimar, Jesse, Emma and you will be watching from the helix in case anything goes wrong. It's important to see if they have what it takes. Ruby agrees now would be better than anything else."

"Wait Adam Four? You don't mean you're sending in Urien with the other three, whose bright idea was this anyways?"

"Ours." Came the voice of Jesse along with Todd and Matty was lounging in behind the first two.

"You all have to be kidding me." Brennan raked his hand against his hair sharply. "If this is some sort of joke I'm not laughing."

"Look Brennan, we aren't asking you to agree, just be supportive. Emma has done a full search, of his mind, he was under Ashelocke power."

"What makes you think he's out of Ashelocke power genius? The other agents die when Ashelocke releases them." 

"No, Brennan Ashelocke kills them. Urien knows this, and is helping with a very serious threat to his person. But we've devised a counter measure. But Urien just isn't another new mutant, Urien's one of the only stable rodent ferals I've ever seen. With his increased agility and strength, not to mention his unique features. Brennan we really need him on this mission."

"Adam, what if he turns on em all and helps the strand? There's a real security problem here."

"Brennan, Emma says he's on the level. Adam's right we need him. We can't divide our forces anymore. Not to mention if makes a wrong move. I'll jump start him myself." Matty smiled looking at Brennan.

"Look you guys do what ever you want. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Brennan says with a frown as he storms out of the room.

"Well it's settled then, all. So who wants to tell Urien?" Adam asked looking at the now rather filled room.

"No one's told him?" Emma exclaims, "So you and Ruby decide by yourself to put him in some mission that he's risking his life for and you don't even consider his own opinions? The boy is scared on the inside. You have no idea what he's going through right now."

"Emma, cool down I'm sure Adam has thought about Urien's well being first before anything else." Shalimar mentioned holding Emma into a hug. Though Shalimar did believe in the efforts of Adam and what MutantX did. Sometimes she questioned his motivates.

"Shalimar's right Emma, we would not ever think of using him unless he was willing to do this of his own accord. Though revenge does fuel people in a way that could be beneficial, but with his rodent DNA there are other things we defiantly need to keep tabs on."

The Strand Headquarters  
Location unknown.

"This hasn't gone like I wanted it to." Gabriel roared as he through a wine glass against the wall. The glass easily shattered on contact. "I swear our plans have gone to hell."

"Why don't we just call off the whole operation Gabriel?" came the voice of one of the five bodies who were now standing overlooking Gabriel's broken glass.

"We can't, we need that Antibody. Its part of the puzzle, if I'm going to live." Gabriel growled. "The plans still going through according to plan." There was a sudden drive to Ashelocke voice as his hand slams into the table. "Sure Adam speculates we've used Urien as a pawn, and they are keeping MutantX open. But they have no idea where we are going to strike. So we can still pull this off the way we want to." Gabriel felt like he was talking to himself, for no one else knew that there were two channels for him in Adam's close wave of personnel, though Gabriel knew what was expected of him, knew what Adam would do, and how long he had. Gabriel had known Adam Kane to long to underestimate him. But the plans were already started; Gabriel knew he was going to succeed.

The Leader of the Strand plopped back down on the crush velvet couch, his back pressing into the padding as his eyes looked over all those who were standing before him. "The Plan is going as scheduled; teams one and two will be going to Micromax. Karen won't be leading you, but Jeremy will be taking her place… and you will be meeting some new mutants, under our old friend… Ruby Bishop." The voice was fractured as The Strand had let Bishop along with other new mutants go; Gabriel had doubts about where the telepath's loyalties were. Though they let him go, now he had gone back to Adam on bended knee. Now they were starting a second team, Gabriel felt almost sickened by the name they chose. Gabriel Ashelocke was Patient Zero. They had no business stealing that. "That leaves teams three and four with me, going for the real prize. I expect that Adam and his people are trying to find out our real objective. So if that's the case, leave them to me." As Ashelocke gave his orders, with his deep voice, his eyes paned to take in all of the members who now stood before him. A shake of the head came from his face his dark bangs creasing down his face as he let a smile glint over his deep sunken lips. The Strand members all turned in sequence to their leader before they began to file out of the room.

Santuary   
the Lab

Storm King Mountain

The constant sound of monitoring equipment suddenly crackled to close as Urien's body eased up from the bed. The slim sound of eased muscles came over his body, as Urien stretched out his limbs, muscles contorting as he did so. The pink skin seemed to be smooth to the touch as the rat feral's body snapped up to the hand of a foreign warm hand resting on his forearm. A yellow glare eased over his bright eyes as he looked up to the new bodies face. Gabriel's face turned into a grimace as his eyes met with Urien's. "You welcome is over Urien. I can we were all wrong in trusting you. So now all your friends in MutantX and this Mutant Zero are all going to suffer the same fate. But you're going out first..." Ashelocke voice raged as his eyes began to glow a violent shade of red. Urien's back arched as the sudden painful impulse coursed though his body. The very blood began to thicken.

"URIEN NO!" Emma shouted as her usually pale face flushed with a red hue, as her eyes see the ghostly form of Ashelocke over Urien's withering body. The smile that licked across Patient Zero's face was something of beauty and something of pure sadistic delight. Emma's forehead suddenly emitted a pink blast that grew into a round orb scattering across the room, and shattering into the ghastly form of Ashelocke. Urien's body heaved, violently as he gasped for breath. Emma rushed toward Urien's side as she bit the urge to hug him, to comfort him despite the hits of fear that Emma now could feel burning through her own subconscious. Instead Emma's hand slapped up against the head. "Don't ever do that again!"

Urien's eyes knitted with a very uncertain look, the feral's whole face waving with a bit of fear, but something else he couldn't explain well—all he knew was that there was a sudden influx of heat radiating his body. "Get myself killed Emma? One doesn't have control of these things."

"No, Urien I do not mean being attacked and almost killed." Emma snapped back with an anger that easy glowed incandescently though her eyes that was now staring daggers at the rat feral.

"No, bloody hell, lass, then what? I'm sorry to alarm you Emma but I'm not entirely all here one would not…." Though as Uriel began to try to explain exactly that he didn't understand, Emma was already trekking for the door. "No wait, Emma don't go." Urien's voice cracked as his lithe arms sprang towards her back. Though by this movement Emma was already out the door and turning the corner in the hallway, the clogs that Emma wore echoed each footfall painfully clear. Emma though had thoughts about this, this could be the last time she sees him. Though she was angry, and the best offense is a good defense, a lesson Emma knew far to well. One the inside of the crimson haired Psionic though there was a lot of feelings, all wrapped up inside, though she did what she could, for Emma it was sometimes hard to piece things together. Though the feeling that made her angry, the feeling that made her come in there to check on him, that was to buried very far way Emma subconsciously couldn't block everything she felt, and was confused as to why she cared so much about everyone.

Urien's legs pushed a few more steps before he was stopped by the gaze of Ruby Bishop, whose coke-bottled glasses gazed at the rat feral, a small smile went over his face as Ruby let out a chuckle. "Well I'd not think that she means what she's doing Urien. She is just confused. As I'm sure you are."

Urien's eyes went large for a moment as he rubbed his head. "If you're going to read my mind at least do it right okay?" Urien exclaimed, "let her leave, I just wanted to let her know sorry for what I did to her, what I did to all of you. Ye've all been so kind and after what I did…"

Ruby's hand rested on the ferals shoulder, an almost large smile coming over his lips. Though Ruby did know more than he was letting on, Ruby could understand why Urien would want things to be kept of his own mind. Though Ruby wondered that if Urien's mind was so open, so angry, yet so hurt, what Emma exactly saw. Ruby wondered how tough it must be for Emma to even be in the same building as Urien, who seemed to be filled with so much raw emotion, so much fear. "Don't worry about it. Telepathy wasn't why I was here. There's another matter. Come on lets go back into the lab. I'll explain it."

Urien walked in front of Ruby, the rat feral's form slacked now, slow deep down he wondered if things could get worse. Though he had yet to pass words with most of the other members of mutantX as of now—mostly because Jesse was working on the blue prints and Brennan was trying to help Matty better hone her powers. Though right now, Urien had a good indication that his presence wasn't the best received within the sanctuary at all. Though, Urien wasn't entirely himself as he'd been mind warped by Ashelocke, part of Urien knew he did it for acceptance, to finally be normal, among others like him. Perhaps that's why Urien felt so at ease here, at Santuary even when most of the people who walked the ebony floors were in fact out to get him, and didn't trust him. The rat feral sat back in on the bed he had been stationed out for the past few days, lithe legs tucking under him, Urien watched for Ruby to walk into the room. Ruby adjusted his glasses as he pulled up a chair, scooting it close the feral. In the chubby face a crimson hue developed over his cheeks. "Okay, so you want to thank us or tell us that you're sorry. Well actually there's something we need from you. This is entirely up to you. But your new mutancy is rare. Your probably one of the most powerful ferals we've ever came across. Unlike many Rodent ferals you're sane. And though it might not seem like it, you're a very special guy. That's why Ashelocke sought you out." Ruby cleared his throat bringing up a rag to patch at his sweating brow. "The long end of it is, we need your help."

Urien's eyes looked over at Ruby a moment. The eyes turning yellow just for a flashed moment, before he looked as his claws, Urien's fingers drumming in his sleeves, "You are right Ruby, It doesn't seem like it. Like I'm sane. Like I'm normal, I always ya know wondered why I felt so isolated, alone no one understood me. Ashelocke showed me kindness, acceptance. Though Ironically I always felt alone. But the will to survive, it's always been around me. Ye talk about help. Ye helped me. And if ye asking me what I think ye asking me mate, which is to help stop the Strand. Then count me in."

Ruby looked at the kid as he nodded. Ruby knew partly feeling the longing in his mind, the words of a name that seemed to get lost in loops around his mind. But the name was doubled over spaced far apart. Ruby just raised his hand and in his palm was a single ring. "I'm not asking you to stay with us. But I am making you the offer. This ring is bonded to your genetic code, it's a comm. Link and it's also a multi purpose device. If after this you want to leave, that you're right. But for tonight, wear this ring." Ruby waited for the feral's shaky hand to stretch out. As Urien's hand stretches slowly fingers unfolding, Urien felt the ring mold to him coming on line. 

Macromax Industries  
twenty minutes from Toronto  
  
the three helicopters hung like a swarm of Dragon flies, engines lapping around them, almost invisible in the night sky. The first of the three in the front curves around to take off. The helicopter curves into a C as the sound comes in over the radio –Channel team one is heading to the north decent, team two and three make it look like the real thing. Don't worry about Adams group we'll deal with them. -- With those words the first helicopter disappears out of view. The second and third Choppers begin to descend thick ropes sliding from the doors looking like thick tweed spaghetti as they do.

--Okay this firebat one, were getting into position.—Came another voice into the comm. Wave as the helicopters paused over both sides of the thick glass covered building. The bodies easily leaped from the helicopter, as they slid down the rope. Footfalls attacking the roof. The Four silhouettes duck into the main window. Quiet movements as they slide against the walls. Carefully cornering the walls, creeping silent footfalls as they stop the head masked new mutant pokes his head out to look when an upper cut collides with the jaw, the new mutant growls as he picks himself up. Though, just as he does the other three new mutants look towards them. One of the three begins to form an energy ball it begins to crackle in the gloved hands.

"I don't think so." Matty growls as she unleashes a strike line of purple electricity hitting the Elemental and another smaller of the group. The two members of the Strand both fall to the ground, administering loud thuds. Matty looks over at Urien sending a half smile at him, as the rodent's new mutant lunges at the remaining new mutant who prepares. As Uriel sends up a round house the black cloaked form blocks pushing him away, followed by a fist into Urien's face. A shroud of dark hair follows Urien's body as his hands slap against the linoleum. A flash of yellow slides over his eyes as he springs forward bringing both feet up hard into the face of the remaining new mutant.

"So were clear over here. How you all doing?"

Macromax  
level 3

"Still clear. Ya don't think they'd all come the same way?" Michelle voiced out over her ring. Todd was blurring around the empty corridor in after visions swarming around the Cyberpath.

--its not likely. Though they are crafty. We only ran into four so far. Though Adam said they might be splitting up their efforts.—

Todd stopped in mid stride as a door opened roughly and energy ball hits him hard. The Molecular speedster goes flying even before Michelle used her powers over the automated security system to slam the door hard. "Bad omens, Matty we got some activity." Michelle mentions as she strides over to Todd who was now crumpled on the ground. Michelle's hand reaches to touch his face as the blue eyes of Todd strike open. 

"Don't stop on my account." Todd grins looking up at her. Michelle was just about the smack him when the door is blasted open with a sonic blast causing the door to go flying down the hallway.

"Well, guess we'll have to work for it after all." Came a burly voice from behind a mask. Todd stood back up in a blur. Michelle was targeting security protocols again. Though she was no pushover after having been trained as a GS agent, she just chose the easy way to do practically everything. The two Strand members walked towards the door. The Sonic elemental ceased his hand sending out another torrent of energy Todd blurred to the left before his body jolted forward slamming a fist hard into the elementals mask. The Elemental had no resistance despite his obvious size. There was a soft crunch as his body slid down the wall. 

Michelle, two smaller forms seemed slide out of the door, and both jet in opposite directions. Todd blurs to the left and Michelle was concentrating on the one to the right. The two new mutants though hitting on each side of the wall slipped through the very walls even before Michelle and Todd could react. Michelle gulps as she brings her ring up to her perched lips her breathing a constant. "Matty, two of the new mutants are moleculars phased through the wall. You two need to round them off."

--Okay, were on it you all can hold fort then?—

As Michelle turned her head up from her ring she saw what appeared to be a bunch of smugging waves and ghosts streaking up and down the hall her brow lifted even as Todd found his match with this wayward new mutant who was also some sort of speedster. The two super fast new mutants exchanged punches as they sped down the hallway, though most couldn't see what was going on she was sure that Todd had it all under control. Todd's body jerked back with each quick strike that landed and kept coming. The other new mutants were making similar movements as the two brushing combatants streaked through the floor.

Storage Lab  
level seven

Matty knew it was going to be a race to see who could get to the frozen stores where the DNA was first. Though they were neck to neck as Matty and Urien slid across the linoleum towards the corner of the two molecular new mutants made a dash for the storage room. The Door was not a barrier the two moleculars were worried about as the reached towards it both spiraling to the door. Matty had no idea their powers but instinctively she let a violet torrent of electricity to tear from her fingertips hitting both the new mutants both tumbling to the ground. The two silent masked shapes got up off the ground. Matty flinched even as Urien's body lunged up at them the two silent forms spread a part as Urien landed his eyes shimmering a color of copper for just a moment before he sent a leg out across long ways in a sweeping motion the Form to the left sent up a forearm to connect. Matty took no time to produce back up seeing Brennan do a similar stunt many times before Matty stepped back launching a torrent of waves as the creature fell back against the wall, just as her eyes saw the second molecular darting from Urien who had just been hit hard in the face. A fountain of blood seemed to ooze from his nose in a crimson fountain. Though that didn't stop Urien from launching after the Molecular as phased the door and slid in. Urien launched at the door but it was too late as the Rodent Ferals head impacted off the surface of the door. 

A growl seemed to escalate not from Urien's lips but from Matty's as her arm pushed him to the side. Matty let a wave of electricity channel from her fingers. The door's safety lock unbolted as Matty's foot kicks open the door. The Molecular turned around shocked the face mask was now off and the cherry red spiky hair seemed to glow even in the small yellow lighting of room. Matty's hands tensed as he looked at her shocked holding the glass globe. The Molecular turned smiling. "What you think we really wanted this? Seems the Rat bastard really screwed you guys over." There was a smile on his lips and Matty didn't think twice sending a current at him. The Molecular phased through the blast dropping the vial as it smashed on the floor the molecular phased through the wall just leaving Matty to look at Urien.

"Look I know Adam and Ruby like ya and all. I just…"

--Okay, guys umm Ashchelocke had us in his grip, nailed Shalimar and me then just got really weird looked like he was dying. -- Brennan came over the channel. Matty's lips curved as she looked back over to Urien. Matty's fist hit him hard in his shoulder. 

"Gezzus Christ, Urien what the hell was that about?" Matty giggled as she waited for him to walk out of the door her head weaving.

"What was what seems like it's a job well done."

"Yeah what ever Urien. They are probably expecting us."

Jam and Joes  
Toronto, Canada  
  
The Ruby, Vince, and Alison looked over at the four new mutants who were now lined up against the wall. Each of the three moderators of Jam and Joes smiled easing grins as they looked at one another. Shaking their heads Ruby planted a hand on Todd's shoulder first as Alison and Vince took steps towards the other three new mutants. Urien felt some sick fluttery feeling of pride, as Ruby slipped off the rings they were wearing around their fingers, the rings had mutantX symbols along the base line, extras crafted by Adam. Though those days were over. "Well I think that as you four are not members of Mutant X that that you all deserve something more commemoration, your own team. Alison designed a new comm. Ring with features that better support our teams' goals." Ruby mentioned his cheeks rising into sags against his eyes. "Todd Richards, welcome to the team." Ruby mentioned as the case he was holding was shifted open Todd slid his MutantX ring into the slot and pulled out not a silver ring but a gold ring with a Zero pressed on the top.   
Alison stepped towards Michelle now her lips forcing a smile as she lifted up the case and Michelle slipped her ring into the slot and slid on a gold ring. "Welcome to the team girl." Alison grinned.

Finally Vince looked to Matty as like the other two slipped open a black felt case allowing Matty to slide her ring back into the its contents, and picking up a gold Mutant Zero ring. "Hey good show, Matty your father would have been Proud." Matty looked at Vince almost shocked but he said nothing more. The three of them turned to just look at the three wearing rings. Urien looked at em all as his lips frowned. 

"Yeah guys congratulations." Urien growled as he slipped off his own ring, and tossed it into the air. Vincent snatched it in a blur. As the three heads turned to look at him. "Not like I need to be a bloody part of this anyway." Urien turned to walk back to the doorway. The others in the room watched silently as his footfalls marched into the hallway. It was as he neared the stairs leading up to the coffee shop that Urien's nose smelled something familiar. His nostrils flared as Urien's head turned to see who was behind him. Emma stood there her red brilliant hair curling about her face. A pair of shimmering lips smiling. "E-Emma?" Urien asked as he looked to the Telempath.  
"Welcome to the club." Emma mused as her dazzling eyes looked up into his. "Ruby thought it best if I gave it to you." Urien stood there speechless for a moment before he slipped the ring from the case.

"I don't know what to say Emma, just that I'll never forget this.. Forget you."

"You don't really need to say much at all." Ruby mentioned as he walked into the hallway, Todd, Michelle, Matty, Vincent, and Alison all folded into the room. "Welcome to Mutant Zero."

  
((and this is the last chapter of Preludes… I hope you all enjoyed it. And I'm not sure if I'll be writing anymore of it. At least for the time being. As I've been dispirited about the show. But who knows. If you want more let me know. But won't be for at least a few months as I got some other Fiction I'll be writing. But let me know how you feel. I enjoyed writing it. And as Urien said. None of us will forget Emma.))


End file.
